How to Survive
by LostGirl42311
Summary: Sequel to How to Save a Life. Maddie and the boys are back. Maddie couldn't be happier until she starts getting dreams when Star is taken in. Maddie is getting scared and doesn't understand what the dreams mean until the face that's haunting her comes to Santa Carla, Michael Emerson. Things are about to change. How will they survive? Takes place during the movie. Dwayne/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lost Boys I only own Madelyn/Maddie**

**Here it is the sequel to _How to Save a Life!_ This is going to go with the movie but of course it's not going to follow it completely. (In here I'm making Star and Laddie brother and sister.) Please don't forget to review; they really do help keep me going. They are greatly appreciated! **

"Dwayne, Madds, hurry up or we're leaving ya'll." David yells at us. I hear Dwayne chuckle behind me as he gets his jacket on. I pull my tank over my head, turn around to look at him, and smile. He walks up to me wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me close. I lean in to kiss him, as soon as our lips are about to touch, David yells again.

"I'll send Paul in there if you're not out in five seconds; you know he's not afraid to go in there." We both bust out laughing for one, we knew he wouldn't leave without us; we always go together at night, and two, because Paul is the only one who wouldn't hesitate to come in here.

We leave and head out to our bike where the rest of the guys are waiting. "FINALLY!" David half yells, half laughs. I walk over to him and give him a small peck on the cheek. "You know you love me David." I say to him and he just smirks at me. "Come on little sister you know he's anxious to get to the boardwalk." Paul tells me before he starts up his bike.

For the past couple of nights David has had his eyes on this girl who reminds me of a gypsy. She's a little taller than me and has long curly brown hair. She's really pretty and David can't seem to keep his eyes off of her. I honestly think he has found his mate. I haven't talked to him about it yet and the guys just ride on him about it. I think it's great I just hope things go well when he finally talks to her.

It's been a year sense I've joined the love of my life Dwayne, my brothers David, Paul and Marco, and our father for all intensive purposes, Max. The boys saved my life when I found out I was dying from a head trauma by my dad a year before I met the guys. They saved my life and I couldn't be happier than the life I am living now.

On the ride, I couldn't help thinking about David and that girl, I'm just afraid that she might reject him when she finds out we're vampires. I lost my train of thought when I felt Dwayne's hand rubbing mine that are around his waste. He can always sense when I'm worried about something. His touch is like magic, I instantly feel relaxed and worry free. I lean up and kiss his neck telling him thank you.

On the boardwalk the boys and I are walking around when David stops in front of me and I don't have time to stop before I run into his back. Marco and Paul laugh at me, Marco calling me a klutz. I rub my nose and see that David wasn't even effected by me running into him, I don't think he's even aware that I did. Dwayne waves his hand in front of his face, it's like he shut down. I look where he's looking and see why. I smile and tell the boys to look and they laugh.

Leaning into David I tell him, "Go talk to her David, you can't get her by just stalking her." Paul being the smart ass that he is, "You stalked us and we can't get rid of you." He and Marco bust out laughing. Dwayne swats Marco in the back of the head and I gave Paul the stare of death that scares him. It's the look I gave them the night of mine and Dwayne's first (and only) fight. He immediately shuts up, takes a step back, and looks down.

Turning back to talk to David, I notice he's gone. When did he leave? I look for him and see him talking to her. _GO DAVID!_ I cheer for him in my head. I sit down on the closest bench and pull out my sketchbook. I had to capture this moment of David finally talking to her. It didn't take me to long to do it. I smile at my completed work, put my book back in my bag and walk back to the boys to see David with them and the girl by his side.

"Hey Madds come here." He says to me when he notices me. I smile at the girl, "Madds this is Star, Star this is my little sister Madds." I shake her hand and smile, not only because I'm happy to see David happy to finally talk to her but because it's the first time in a year that I heard David call me his little sister. I also notice her name, yeah her parents must have been hippies. "Nice to meet you Star." She smiles, "You too Madds. Is that short for anything?" I nod, "Yeah, Madelyn, only David calls me Madds, everyone else calls me Maddie." "Ok, Maddie then," she says while smiling.

Tonight I had a feeling that David was going to bring her back with us and that we wouldn't get to hunt tonight because she would get suspicious, so regular food would have to do. "I don't know about ya'll but I'm starving." They look at me like their trying to figure out where I'm getting at, "The Chinese restaurant right there is invading my nose space." They laugh at me, Dwayne wraps his arm around me and the guys give me knowing looks like they finally get it.

We are in the middle of eating when a cute little boy around the age of ten with brown hair to his shoulders comes in and hugs Star. "Everyone this is my little brother Laddie." They all say their "hi" or "what's up", they are such guys. I look at him, "Hi Laddie, I'm Maddie." I say and give him a smile. He gives me the cutest smile in return.

Star tells us about how their parents died in a car crash a couple months ago so she is all he has left in the world. They have no other family members. I couldn't help but feel sorry for them. I know what that's like. It started to make me worry again, now that she has a little brother that only has his sister, what will David do with him, we can't just take his sister away from him. Suddenly I feel more relaxed when Dwayne starts rubbing my leg. I look up at him and he gives me a wink.

After dinner we walk around talking getting to know Star more and Paul takes a liking to Laddie. It was really cute. When we make it back to our bikes, I get behind Dwayne and we all look at Star and Laddie. David offers his hand to her, "Come with us." She looks at Laddie and he smiles up at his big sister. She nods and gets on with David and Laddie with Paul.

When we get back home, Star and Laddie are impressed with our place. Laddie follows Marco to where he's playing with his bird, Star sits in a chair next to David, and I sit on Dwayne's lap on the couch with my feet in Paul's lap who is sitting next to us. It was quiet for a little bit and then it started to become awkward so I got up and turned some music on. I started dancing a little bit, swinging my hips, and I can hear Dwayne give a low growl. Dancing my way over to him smiling, I lean over him, bring my lips to his ear and very softly whisper "are you not going to dance with me?" I felt him shiver and get that lustful look in his eyes. He gets up and dances with me.

Everyone watches us for a little bit and then I hear David ask Star, "Would you like something to drink?" I stop dancing and we all look at her. "Sure" David nods to Marco; he gets _the_ bottle and hands it to David. He opens it, taking a sip for himself and holds it out to her. She looks around at us and sees that we are all looking at her. She looks behind her on the bed to see Laddie sleeping; looking back at David she takes the bottle taking a sip. I just smile at her and the rest of the guys cheer.

I couldn't help but get a feeling that things we're going to be different with Star then us. I'm not sure what yet but I know there will be. I notice her get up and lie down next to Laddie where she falls asleep. I make sure she's really out before saying anything.

"David I'm so happy for you." He gives me a smirk. The guys were telling him they were too. "What about Laddie?" I ask. They all look at me. "He's only ten; he's not going to want to be a ten year old for all eternity. Don't you think we should wait?" David started to think about it. "I never thought of that Madds and you're right. We can wait but he must not know anything until then or until he starts asking questions." We all nodded in agreement.

The sun was going to rise soon so we all went to our resting areas. I saw David leave Star a note, probably letting her know he will see her at sunset. In our room I ask Dwayne what he thinks of Star. "She seems to be ok, David really likes her." He says. I ask him, "Do you get any strange feelings about her?" "What do you mean?" I lay my head on his chest and take a deep breath, "I have a feeling that she's going to be different then us." He shrugs his shoulders, "We will have to see my love." I look up at him and he pulls me in for a passionate kiss. After a couple minutes I pull back and lay back on his chest. I feel a little weak sense all I had was regular food tonight. Think I might need to have doubles tomorrow night.

I hope Star doesn't freak out.

**Yay! The first chapter of the sequel. I had a hard time trying to figure out how to introduce Star and Laddie. Hope this came out ok. Please remember to review; they help get new chapters up sooner. Keep that in mind. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lost Boys I only own Madelyn/Maddie**

Chapter 2

Tonight is the night Star finds out what she now is. Please, please, please don't let her freak out. I think it would really hurt David. Dwayne was already up and ready, just waiting for me to get dressed. I have on a pair of holey jeans with my boots. I throw on a black tank that shows off a lot of my stomach. I'm trying to find my jacket that I know I've looked over at least three times but my mind isn't focusing.

Dwayne gets up wrapping his arms around me and nuzzles my neck. "What's wrong?" I turn in his arms so I can look at him, "I'm just worried about how tonight is going to go. I think she is going to freak out and it's going to crush David." He kisses my forehead, "Don't worry, it will all be fine okay." I nod. "Are we taking her somewhere like ya'll did for me the first time?" "Yeah." He hands me my jacket and starts to walk out. I catch up to him, "I'm getting an early snack before hand, I'm feeling a little weak because of yesterday." He puts an arm around my shoulder, kissing my temple. "Anything you want my little seductress." I let out a small giggle.

I see Star talking to David, they really are cute together. Looking around I see Paul, Marco, and Laddie talking. I almost forgot about Laddie. I stop Dwayne, "What about Laddie later?" I whisper to him. "Paul is going to bring him back a little earlier." I nod.

"Little sister!" Paul yells at me. Before I look over at him I'm being spun around in his arms. "Paul put me down before I bite you." He laughs and puts me down. "Why are you so cheerful?" I ask him with a smile. "You look like you needed a smile and I accomplished my goal." We both started laughing. "Thanks Paul, she really did need it." Dwayne tells him. "Not taking care of my little sister anymore Dwayne?" Paul asks half seriously, half laughing. I pull him closer so only he can hear, "No he's great in that department so shut up. I'm just weak because I didn't feed last night and I'm worried about Star." He ruffles my hair, "It'll all be good little sister." He tells me and goes back to Laddie.

"Hey Star, how did you sleep?" I ask her. "Good thanks; I don't think I've slept that long in a long time. I woke up earlier but felt like I had a hangover or something; the sun was killing my eyes." We all just look at her. I nod. David stands up, "Come on everyone lets go."

On the boardwalk I immediately start looking for someone, my throat was hotter than the sun, and I've never missed a night before. We're all walking around together, me and Dwayne with our arms around each other. I feel someone grab my other arm yanking me out of Dwayne's arms. Everyone turns around to see what's going on. "Can I help you?" I hiss at the guy. He's about a foot taller than me, with lots of muscles and arms are covered in tattoos. I can feel Dwayne's anger behind me.

"Come on baby, you need to be with a real man, not that man child." He said pointing at Dwayne. I look up at him, "And what makes you think you're better for me?" I wanted him; he's already pissed me off by yanking me and insulting Dwayne. I'm starved and he definitely has enough blood to hold me over until later. I glance behind my shoulder to see that everyone is gone besides Dwayne, they probably knew I was going to take him and didn't want Star questioning why I took off with this guy, leaving Dwayne.

He smiles when he notices the look in Dwayne's eyes, "I can rock your world so much better babe, and bigger is definitely better." Wow this guy is an idiot. I look over at Dwayne and give him a wink. "Well, I have been bored lately, how about you show me a really good time." I say. He smiles and points to Dwayne, "what about him?" "Who?" I say biting my lip. He's hooked. He puts an arm around my waist and pulls me through the crowd.

He takes me down an alley behind an old building. I can feel Dwayne's presence. Mr. Muscles pushes me against a wall and starts kissing my neck and rubbing his hands up and down my sides. He is really pushy. I can't take it anymore so I grab a handful of his hair and pull his head to the side and bite down. He was more of a struggle then I usually have but I can take him. When I'm done I look at the sewer drain a couple of feet away and throw him in it. I turn around to see Dwayne leaning against the building waiting on me.

"I want the next one who tries to take you from me." He says with...jealousy? I giggle at him. I wrap my arms around his neck, "Aw did you not like someone taking me away from you?" "No" he spits out full of venom. "Trust me my love I didn't either, that's why I took him…and because I was starved. But trust me; no one is ever going to take me from you." I kiss his lips which becomes more urgent and lustful, he turns us so my back is on the wall and I wrap my legs around his waist, "Mine" he growls in my ear. I love it when he takes control. "Yours" I purr and he takes me right there.

By the time we are done and find the guys it was a lot later, Marco snickers at us and I stick my tongue at him. Paul already took Laddie back. He was going to meet us where a small beach party was going on. We get on our bikes and notice that Star looked uncomfortable. "You ok Star?" I ask her. "Yeah, I just feel funny." I nod and we start up our bikes.

We arrive close to the party but out of their eye sights. Paul was already waiting on us. "Guys, I'm really not feeling well for a party right now." Star says. David gets up and looks at her. "Come on Star, this will make you feel so much better" he tells her and takes her hand leading her closer to the party; we follow close behind. We get behind a sand dun and I look to see how many there are.

There were seven of them, three girls and four guys; I decided to take a girl tonight because muscles filled me up a good amount but not all the way. I whisper to the guys telling them who I wanted. They always let me get first dibs. They can be gentlemen…sometimes. They nod at me and I look back over at David and Star. We were waiting on David. I can't hear what he's saying but I can see Star getting nervous. She looks at us and back at David to see his face changed. She gets a little scared and notices our faces are the same way.

"Let your instincts take over Star," David tells her and he takes off with us not to far behind. We all get our choices. I finish mine throwing her in the fire and see David holding the last living one, a girl crying for us not to kill her. "Come on Star, this is what you are now." We look at her to see her frozen in fear. She shakes her head no and walks slowly to the bikes. I see the anger in David's eyes. He bites into her, finishing her off.

I go back to the bikes before the guys. I see Star sitting on the ground shaking like a leaf. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "Star there is no reason to be afraid, you will never grow old and you will never die." I look up and see the guys but I hold a finger up to let them know to give me a minute. They give me a nod. I can see the worried look in David's eyes. I look back at Star to see her looking at me. "Your…I'm…we're vam...vam.." She couldn't bring herself to finish it so I did. "Vampires, yes and you are now too, at least half now until you make your first kill." I take her hand in mine and I'm surprised she doesn't pull back.

"But how?" She asks. I explain to her last night about what it was that she drank. I leave out the part of whose blood it is. That's something that David needs to tell her. She nods understanding what I'm telling her, "What about Laddie?" "We're going to wait till he's old enough so he's not a child forever." She nods again. "You are going to need to feed Star, you won't die, but you'll grow weak and it will become harder for you to resist." "Ok, but I'm not ready to do that yet, I understand I'll get weak but I want to wait till I'm ready." She tells me, that's when we notice David close to us. "That's fine Star, but you're not going to want to wait to long." She nods and stands up. He helps her get behind him and we head back home.

In our room, "Well I guess you were right Maddie." Dwayne tells me. I turn around and look at him. "I had a feeling and I told you she would be different. I just hope she doesn't wait to long." "Me either." I crawl into bed next to Dwayne; he wraps his arms around me. "Do you feel better now that your needs are satisfied?" "Yes, both of them." He raises an eyebrow out me. "Both?" "Yes, I fed and had you." He let out a small chuckle. I give him a small sweet kiss and lie down immediately falling asleep to have my first dream in over a year.

_Screams, why is there so many screams? They sound like nothing I heard before like when we feed. It's dark so I can't see what is going on. _

_It gets quiet, "Dwayne? ...David? ... Paul? ...Marco?" _

_I call for them but no one is answering me. A light flashes on but then goes off again. I follow where it's coming from. When I get there it turns back on and stays on. I look around and see the guy's dead. I take a deep breath to scream when I see Dwayne in pieces but before I can I hear a voice behind me, "You're next!" I turn around but before I see his face I feel something sharp go throw my chest and I let out a blood curdling scream._

"Maddie! MADDIE! BABY WAKE UP!" Dwayne yells at me while trying to shake me awake. I sit up and fly across the room sitting down bring my knees to my chest. Dwayne has me in his arms in the blink of an eye. I can feel hot tears flowing down my face. "Shh, it's ok baby I got you." He tries to sooth me. "Are you ok?" he asks, I shake my head no. After a few minutes I calm down and look around our pitch black room, that I can see easily in; I look up at Dwayne to see the worry in his eyes.

"What happened?" I take a deep breath and tell him about my nightmare. His arms tighten around me. "Over a year and I have dreamless sleeps and then I have this out of no where. Why?" He kisses my head, "I don't know but it's just a nightmare. Don't think to much into it, ok?" I nod and he takes me back to bed. I have a little bit of trouble going back to sleep. Honestly I'm scared to but I know I need to. I finally drift back to sleep and thankfully it was nothing but emptiness.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lost Boys I only own Madelyn/Maddie**

**Wow three chapters in one day. Great way to start a sequel. Please don't forget to review!**

Chapter 3

It has been a week sense Star has joined us and she still hasn't fed. You can tell she's weak but she just keeps saying that she's not ready. David is starting to get a little annoyed with Star. One because she has yet to feed and two because she only will let him get so close to her. I have a feeling deep down that she is not meant to be his true mate the more I watch them and I think its because he made her like us.

It has also been a week sense I've had the nightmare. I've been getting them every night and it's always the same. I feel bad because I'm always waking Dwayne up with my screaming. He's always telling me not to worry about it but I still can't help but feel bad. David is the only other one who knows about them and he just tells me that their nightmares.

Tonight I wasn't in the mood to feed so I just went to the pizza place and got a slice with Star. "You feeling ok Maddie, you never want this over _that_." I know what she was implying to _that_. I nod my head at her taking a bite of my cheese and mushroom pizza. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just wasn't in the mood to be the seductress tonight unless it's with Dwayne." We both giggled at that. She thought it was funny when she found out my nickname Paul gave me for when I feed.

"You and Dwayne are perfect together; ya'll look so in love. I can feel the love radiating off of ya'll when I'm in the same room." That brought a huge smile to my face. "I do, I love him more then anything. I would give my life for him in a heartbeat." She smiles and then gets a sad look in her eyes. "What's wrong?" She looks back up at me, "I really wish I had what you two had." I grab her hand on the table giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Star, you could. Do you not see how David looks at you? Why do you think he talked to you in the first place and brought you home?" I know their not meant to be but David is my brother and I will do anything to help him out. I like Star, I really do but the boys are my family above everyone else. "Can I tell you something in confidence without you telling anyone?" This puts me in a hard spot. What do I do? Be honest.

"Star to be honest with you, I know this is about David, he is my brother and I want to see him happy. Depending on what it is depends if I say anything." She takes a breath. "I understand that Maddie. But…I really don't think I can see me being with David for all of _this_ life." I totally saw this coming. "Star…all I have to say is that you talk to David. I won't say anything to him because I think he already knows but you need to talk to him."

"You're right and I will, I promise." I nod and we get up. We walk around for a little bit. She wants to go into a jewelry store next to Max's store. I tell her I'll meet her back out here. Max doesn't know about her yet. David says that he wants to wait until Star finally feeds before she meets Max because it will make him upset that she hasn't when she meets him.

I walk around not seeing Max but I get knocked to the ground. I turn around and smile to see Thorn on me. He starts attacking my face licking me all over. "Hey boy! I've missed you too." I'm still on the ground getting tons of Thorn love when I hear a laugh and look up to see Max standing above me. I smile up at him. "Hey Max." he helps me up and gives me a hug. "Hello my dear Madelyn. We've missed you around here, Thorn definitely has." I let out a laugh, "I can see that. He attacked me from behind" we both laugh and Thorn lets out a small bark.

"So what's been going happening with you and the boys lately?" I can't tell him about Star and definitely not Laddie. I'm not ready to talk to him about my dreams sense Dwayne and David think nothing of them. "Same old stuff. Been sketching every night like usual." I half lie and smile at him.

"That's good; do you have any of your books on you? I'd love to see some of you're work." "No I actually forgot it tonight…David was getting impatient with me and Dwayne tonight so we were in a rush." I avoided eye contact with him, I know I'm blushing. He lets out a laugh. "No need to be embarrassed. You two are very much in love and are mates." I let out a small laugh. "I know but you're my _father_ and it's weird." We both laughed. "Well I got to go find the boys before they worry." We say our goodbyes and Thorn gives me a goodbye lick.

On the way back home I suddenly got the seductress urge and teased Dwayne on the bike. I try to keep back my laugh every time he growled at me. Paul is riding beside us with Laddie and he starts laughing at Dwayne. He gives me a wink and speeds up. When we stop, I'm thrown over his shoulder and being raced to our room to get _punished_ for distracting the driver. As he put it a while back. I start giggling like crazy until my lips are attacked with his.

"_Dwayne?" I'm walking around in the dark and for once it's really quiet. There are no screams. I see a small light and start walking towards it. When I get to the end of the hall there is a big room with a fire place lit. I look around and there is no one in there. There is a just a bunch of furniture. _

"_Hello? Dwayne? Boys?" I do not like this. I turn around and jump back when I see the figure of someone in the shadows. _

"_Hello Maddie." He says to me. "Who are you?" I ask trying to stay strong. _

"_I'm the one you should look out for." He says in a threatening tone; then he steps out of the shadows. He has long brown hair, a little shorter then Dwayne's and has a cocky smirk across his face. _

I sit up in bed and rub my eyes. Well that one was different. At least I have a face that goes with the voice. I'm just happy I didn't have to see the boy's dead. That kills me every time. I couldn't go back to sleep so I slide out of bed very quietly not to wake up Dwayne. I look at him and for once he's sleeping so peacefully. I sit in the chair beside the fireplace and take out one of my new sketchbooks. I started to draw his face, catching the look in his eyes and the cocky smirk he gave me. He gave me chills down my spine.

After I finished I noticed it was almost sunset so I go out to see if Star and Laddie are up, they usually are before us. Star was still sleeping but there was no Laddie. I look around and see the top of his head behind the couch, I see that he fell asleep but then I stop breathing at what I notice.

I run to him and take the bottle out of his hand. I take off into my room and see Dwayne getting up. He sees the look on my face and the bottle in my hand. "What's wrong? What happened?" You can hear the panic in his voice. "L…L…Laddie." Was all I could get out. I look back at the bottle and back at him.

"Oh shit!" He knew what happened. He takes off and a few minutes later the rest of the guys are in there. I haven't moved a muscle. David takes the bottle out of my hand and smells the top of it. "He drank from it." The room was so full of tension. "David what are we going to do?" I ask in barely a whisper. He looks at me and for the first time I see some fear in his eyes. "I don't know."

"DAVID!" we hear Star scream and we all take off. We find her holding Laddie who looks like he's going to be sick. Yeah he definitely drank it, his young body isn't meant to take this. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?" she's panicking. Hell we all are. No one says anything. I step up, "Star I found him a sleep with the bottle in his hand. He drank it." Her eyes got so big I thought they would pop out. "Can we stop it?" We all shook our heads. Tears started to fall down her cheeks, I did too.

David sits beside her, "You have to tell him, he needs to know what he is." She pulled away a little bit. "No David, he's just a little boy. He can't go around killing people." Anger flashed in his eyes. "That's what we are Star. He shouldn't have drunk from things that he doesn't know what they are!" He yells. I take a step back into Dwayne; I've never seen David like this. "He's not going to be a killer." She hissed.

David gets up and lights a cigarette and goes outside. We all look at each other and go our separate ways. In our room Dwayne gives me a small smile, "It'll be ok love." I smile at him. "I hope so." He gives me a bigger smile, "You didn't scream last night, did you not have the nightmare?" I shrug my shoulders. I tell him about the dream and show him the sketch I did. "At least now I know whose invading my dreams." He nods. "What's wrong?" He asks. "What if we run into him, here, in Santa Carla?" He wraps his arms around me. "We'll take care of him." He kisses my forehead and we head out.

I just really hope that he is only a figment of my dreams and not real.

**A/N: Any guesses on who Maddie saw in her dreams? Remember to review (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lost Boys I only own Madelyn/Maddie**

**Now we get into the movie. This is the longest chapter I've ever done, over 4,000 words! (: Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"Maddie, my love it's time to get up." I hear Dwayne's voice. I slowly open my eyes to see him kneeling in front of me. I look around confused because for one, he has never had to wake me up unless I was having a nightmare, and two, why was I sleeping in the chair? I look down and see my sketchbook in my hand, there was _another _drawing of the man from my dreams.

Dwayne takes the book from my hands and flips through it. There had to be at least six pictures of him in there. "You dreamed of him again didn't you?" He asks me. I nod, "I don't know why this is happening to me Dwayne, but I feel like something is about to happen." He gives me a kiss on the forehead, "Let's show these to David and see if he wants us to tell Max about them." I nod, I haven't told David that there is now a face that comes with my nightmares and it's always the same person.

I walk out to see David coming out of the tunnel. "David can I talk to you for a minute?" He follows me into mine and Dwayne's room. "What's going on Madds?" I hand him the book and he starts flipping through it. He looks at me confused, "Ok? Who is this?" I sit down, "I don't know, but he is the voice that was in my nightmares, and for the past week, he's been showing his face." David went to say something but I interrupted him. "David, I know you keep telling me their just nightmares nothing else but I have a really really bad feeling about this. I think I'm having these dreams for a reason."

He looks back and forth between me and Dwayne. Dwayne has a worried look on his face but I think it's because he's worried about me more than the dreams. "Please David, as my brother, don't ignore this." He looks back at the book, sighs, and looks back at me. "Ok Madds, us three will go talk to Max before the night is up ok. See what he has to think about this." I give a smile and a hug. "Thank you David." "No problem Madds." He gets up and leaves.

I walk to the bed and straddle Dwayne's lap so I get be in his arms better. "You a little better now love?" I nod. "A little bit but I hope it'll get better after talking to Max." I give him a small sweet kiss and tell him I'm going to get ready.

At the boardwalk we head towards the carousel. Star and Laddie didn't come tonight; she has been trying to keep him from temptation. He's having a harder time with it then Star. He stays in a couple nights and Paul brings him food. Star still hasn't fed and it's starting to drive David crazy.

On the carousel, we were walking around having fun and laughing. David is in front, followed by Dwayne, myself, Paul, and Marco. Dwayne and Paul are laughing, acting like little kids; I couldn't help but laugh at them. I look over Dwayne's shoulder when we stop to see David rubbing some girl's cheek who's sitting next to her boyfriend. He starts to walk away and the guy grabs a hold of Dwayne's jacket and starts pulling on him. A small fight starts breaking out. The girl and I try to break them apart. The boys are yelling "Come on" at the guy. A fat security guard gets his night stick holding it around David's neck to restrain him. "I told you to stay off of the boardwalk." He tells us. The ringing of the carousel goes off and the ride stops. Everyone stops and watches.

"Ok boys lets go." David tells us. The security guard releases David and we get off of the ride, Dwayne puts his arm around my shoulders asking me if I'm ok. I nod. I hear the security guard also tell the couple to get off the boardwalk as well. The ride starts back up while we're walking away and David is still on it for a little bit before he jumps off to join us.

I feel someone grab my butt and I turn around thinking it was one of the boys but I see the guy from the carousel. Dwayne pushes him yelling "what the hell?" The boys get behind us, the guy smiles with his girlfriend behind him, "Ya'll touch my girl, and I touch yours. And boy does she have a sweet little ass." His girlfriend hits his shoulder and Dwayne tries to get him but I pull him back. He looks at me and I whisper in his ear, "You can get him later." He nods at me.

We walk away. David tells Paul and Marco to go wait for us at the bikes. They leave us and we head to Max's. We get to the video store and I find Max first before he tries to kick the boys out. "Hey Madelyn, how are you." He says when he sees me. "I could be better; David and Dwayne are with me; can we go in your office to talk please?" He sees the seriousness on my face and the worry in my eyes. "Of course." I go and get the boys and we meet him in his office.

"So, what's going on?" Max asks. I ask David if he wants to tell him or me sense he's the leader. He starts telling him about the nightmares I first started having of everyone dead. Then he looks at me to continue with the new ones sense he only found out about the tonight. I explain everything and I hand him over my sketchbook. "I don't know what's happening to me Max but something is going to happen to us. I just know it. I'm so scared." I tell him which I say the last part in a whisper. He gets up from behind his desk and kneels in front of me and takes my hands.

"There is nothing to be scared of Madelyn, if this person comes here and he is real, then we will take care of him ok? Until then there is nothing we can do." I just nod. He kisses my forehead and he tells the boys to keep an eye on me. Dwayne takes my hand helping me up and we leave.

"You ok now Madds?" says David. "I don't know yet, but I'll let you know." I couldn't help get the feeling that things were going to change fast and soon.

Later, David goes to get the fat security guard because he's pissed him off for the last time by kicking him off the boardwalk…again. Dwayne asks me to join him on getting that couple from the boardwalk sense he knows I didn't feed yet. We find them living in a car in the middle of a field; Dwayne rips the roof of the car off and snatches up the guy. I go after his girlfriend while she screams bloody murder. I've ever had such a loud one before. I couldn't help but laugh before I grab her and sink my teeth into her neck.

It was the first time we went after a couple together alone and I have to say, I liked it.

**The next night**

We were getting ready for the night and I didn't know what to wear. I started getting frustrated and I can hear Dwayne laughing at me. "Why are you laughing at me?" I turn to look at him with my hands on my hips. "You! You're so cute when you're flustered." I stick my tongue at him and he laughs so more. "Here wear this, I love it on you." I look and see him holding the black dress that Max gave me when Dwayne and I got in our big fight.

I smile at him; I haven't worn it a while. "Thanks you're a great help." I go to take it from him but he holds it above him. And of course because I'm short, I can't reach it. He laughs at me. _How can I win this?_ I know! I get closer to him and run my fingers down his chest, and start kissing his neck. _He can only hold his arms up for so long_. I tell myself. I start to feel him tremble under my touch. I bring my lips to his and kiss him with as much lust as I can. I can feel a growl rumbling up his chest. His arms drop grabbing me. I push him on the bed and pull up to look at him. His eyes are so black with lust.

I sit up and notice the dress now on the floor. Time for payback. I hurry up and jump off of him grabbing the dress. The look of shock on his face was hilarious. I laughed the whole time I got dressed. "That was not even right." He growls at me. I'm still laughing, I walk over to him, giving a quick kiss and get out as fast as I can.

By the time I'm in the main area I'm just giggling now. I sit on the couch between Paul and Marco. At the exact same time they both put an arm around me. "And what is so funny little sister?" Paul asks. I look up to see Dwayne walking out, still with a scowled look on his face and I start laughing some more. Paul starts laughing with me. "Ahh the seductress strikes again!" Barks Paul. Marco now getting it starts laughing with us. David and Star are smiling at us. "Shut up!" Dwayne yells and goes out side. "I guess I better go kiss and make up so he's not sour all night." I tell them and get up.

Dwayne is sitting on his bike looking at the light house. When he sees me he gives me a glare and looks away. "Are you going to be mad at me all night?" he ignores me. "Dwayne, please don't be like this." I start to pout and he watches me in the corner of his eye but still says nothing. Everyone starts to get on their bikes and I'm still standing there. I look over to Marco, "Marco can I ride with you tonight? Dwayne's mad at me." I let out a sniffle. He tells me sure; when I start to walk around Dwayne he grabs my arm pulling me to him. I look into his eyes and he gives me his sexy smirk that I love. I kiss his nose and get on behind him. Marco and Paul chuckle at us as we head off.

There was a big concert going on tonight that Star and Laddie wanted to go to. I would have gone but Dwayne wouldn't let go of me. I smiled at him and walked around with him and the guys. "When's the last time we annoyed Max?" Paul says. We all shrug our shoulders and head over following David.

We walk in seeing Max at the counter giving us all glares. I give him a smile. Thorn starts growling at us. I couldn't help but laugh on the inside, I love Thorn. We start walking around a little bit looking at some movies and we notice a woman come in talking to Max about a lost little boy until his mom runs in hugging him. Max gives the little boy a lollipop and then offers one to the lady telling her well done. We get to the front of the store and Max glares at us. "I told you not to come in here anymore." We all stop and look at him smiling, I grab a red lollipop out of the bowl, and Dwayne puts his arm around me. Paul gives Max the ok sign with his hands while we walk out.

I start laughing when we're out. "That was fun, and I got a lollipop" I said popping it into my mouth. The guys chuckle at me. Paul laughs saying "Wow I never seen him give you a look like that when you took it. That was hilarious." I pull it out of my mouth and make an 'mmm' sound. "I can't remember the last time I had a lollipop was. It's so sweet." I go to put it back in my mouth but Dwayne steals it from me sticking it in his mouth. I mouth drops and everyone laughs at me. He pulls it out, "Mmm it is sweet." Then he leans in kissing me passionately. "But you're sweeter." I feel the heat rising in my cheeks. He sticks the lollipop back in my mouth and puts an arm around my shoulder and I put one around his waist and we walk back to the bikes.

We're standing around the bikes waiting for Star and Laddie. When they get here, David helps Star on the back of his and Laddie on Paul's. When I get on ours I notice Star look at someone and fear spreads all over me. Everyone looks and sees someone watching Star. It was _him_! The man from my dreams. Dwayne looks back at me and sees the fear all over me. I'm shaking like a leaf.

The younger boy he's with tells him "Come on she stiffed ya," he then laughs. We take off before they do. We were back before I knew it. I don't know how long I was sitting on the bike when we stopped. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't movie. Dwayne finally snaps me out of it. "Maddie are you ok?" I look up and see him and David looking at me with worry all over their faces. "He's real and he's here." I whisper.

Dwayne helps me off but my legs go weak. They both kneel in front of me, "He's not going to hurt any of us babe, I promise." Dwayne tells me with my face in his hands. I look at him then at David. "David he's fucking real! What are we going to do?" I yell with hot tears running down my face. "What do you mean what are we going to do?" I stand up with so much anger; I've never felt angry at David before.

"You know what I mean David. You told me, you all told me, that if he was real and came here, you would take care of it. HE'S FUCKING REAL!" He takes a step back. "He isn't a threat to us yet Madds, there's nothing to do about it." I step up to him and poke him in the chest, "Yet is the key word in that David. Why the hell would I have these nightmares about someone killing us for no reason? That exact same person WHO IS HERE NOW! HE'S GOING TO DESTROY US AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS 'THAT HE'S NOT A THREAT YET!'" Dwayne starts pulling me back and I notice Paul and Marco are now outside. "What's going on?" Paul asks. I just continue to stare holes in David's face.

"I swear David, if something happens to any of them," I pointed to Dwayne, Paul, and Marco, "It will all be because YOU didn't want to listen to ME! IT WILL ALL BE YOUR FAULT!" Paul and Marco look confused. David still has yet to say anything. I think he's just shocked at how I'm yelling at him. I pry Dwayne's hands off of me and get really close to David, "I will NOT loose my brothers because of you" I hiss and storm inside.

Star is standing in the middle of the room. "Is everything ok?" She asks. I glare at her and get nose to nose with her, she backs up a little bit looking scared. "Do me a huge favor Star and stay away from that guy from the boardwalk." She looked at me confused but nods her head. I got to my room and slam the door and sit on the bed. A few minutes later I hear the door open behind me and hear three different foot steps. I turn to see the boys minus David.

Dwayne sits next to me pulling me in his arms. It was quiet for a few minutes. Paul breaks the silence, "What is going on?" I take a deep breath and tell the about the nightmares and show them my book. They had looks of shock all over their faces. "Why are we just finding out about this now?" Marco asks. "David didn't want ya'll to worry." I say while looking at the floor. I look up at Paul to see the look of hurt and anger on his face.

"You should have told me Maddie." He hisses at me and I feel my heart break a little. Never has Paul called me anything but little sister…ever. I feel a couple tears run down my cheek. I stand up and kneel in front of Paul. "I'm so Paul, I wanted to but I was told not to worry about it because they were just nightmares, that unless he came to Santa Carla nothing was going to happen." He looks at me and stands up going to the other side of the room. I really hurt him and it kills me. Besides Dwayne, I'm closest with Paul; he really is like my big brother. Dwayne sees the hurt on my face and looks at Paul. "Paul, it's not her fault, we didn't want to think too much out of nothing."

Paul turns and glares at him, "I asked you weeks ago, why I heard her screaming during the day and you just told me it was nothing, and I listened. She's MY FUCKING LITTLE SISTER!" He yelled at Dwayne. More tears started to fall. Marco sits beside me to try and comfort me. I cry into his chest while they continue to fight. "Look at YOUR little sister now Paul, those tears are because of YOU!"

Paul looks at me and back at Dwayne, "No their not, their because she feels guilty because her secret is out." He hissed. I felt my heart break that much more. "Paul you IDIOT!" Paul looks at him with shock. "Can't you see that she's upset because she had to lie to you? It's killing her that she hurt you. Out of everyone here, she looks up to you, YOU'RE HER BIG BROTHER!" Paul looks back at me with so many emotions on his face. _Please tell me he understands._ I wipe some tears off my face. He looks at all of us and walks out. That's it…my heart is shattered.

Dwayne pulls me out of Marco's arms. "Marco, you understand why she didn't tell you right?" He asks him. "Yeah, I understand." He looks at me in Dwayne's arms. "Don't let them get to you Maddie, Paul is just hard headed. If David doesn't take care of this guy, we will ok?" I nod. He squeezes my hand and leaves.

After a little bit I finally stop crying and look up at Dwayne. He kisses my forehead, "I will make sure nothing will happen to you I promise." He whispers in my ear. "Dwayne, it's not me I'm worried about." He looks at me confused. "It's all of you. I can't loose ya'll. Especially you, you're the love of my life and I can't picture any life without you. I love the boys and it will kill me to loose them too but Paul is my big brother. He takes up as much of my heart as you do. I can't loose him by death or him walking away from me." I try to fight back the tears.

"I know love; you won't loose any of us. Paul is being a hot head, he will come around." "I hope so, but why do I get a feeling that Star is going to be apart this?" He shrugs his shoulders at me. "How long till sunrise? I've lost track of time." I ask him. "Um about two and half hours, why?" "I need to feed." He nods at me, "You want me to come with you." I shake my head no. He nods in understanding. I get up and kiss his cheek.

I walk out and see David sitting in his wheelchair looking at Star sleep. I try to walk by without him noticing. "Madds can we talk?" he asks. I sigh and go sit by him. "I don't want you mad at me Madds" he starts to tell me but I interrupt him, "David you have to understand how I'm feeling here. You know about how scared I've been over those nightmares and now the person who has been haunting them is here. I don't understand how you don't think there isn't a threat when he's been the reason we all die in my nightmares." He looks down.

"I know Madds and I'm sorry but I want to you to know that I don't want anything to happen to any of you, but I think we need to figure this guy out before we do anything." I just sigh, "Do what ever you want David just please promise me one thing." He looks at me. "Don't let him drink it if you bring him here." He looks at me confused. "Just please promise me David." He nods, "I promise Madds."

I get up and walk outside and take off into the air. Before I know it I'm on the beach walking around. I see a small bonfire with some people passed out around it. I go to the one that's furthest away and take off into the air biting into his neck. I have him dry before he knows what even hits him. I drop him in the ocean and head back to the cliffs. I sit down in front of our bikes with my feet dangling over the edge of the cliff when I hear someone walk up behind me. I was thinking it was Dwayne until he spoke.

"Little Sister" it came out as a whisper. I don't even look at him. "What now I'm you're little sister." It came out harsher then I wanted it to. "I deserve that" he says and sits besides me and I glare at him. "I'm sorry." There was so much sadness in his voice. I look at him, "I shouldn't have blown up like that. I was just upset that you kept something like that from me." "Paul, do you understand how hard it was for me to keep something like that from you? It killed me, you're my big brother, and I don't want to do anything to hurt you." I sniffled fighting back tears. "I'm sorry little sister, I love you." I smile up at him when he hugs me. "I love you too big brother." He ruffles up my hair a little bit. "Don't worry about this guy; we'll take care of him." "David wants to figure him out before we take any actions." "WHAT!" He hisses. I shrug my shoulders. "I made him promise though that he will not give him the drink." "Well…that's good I guess."

"I just have a feeling that Star is going to be the one to lead him to us and if he drinks it, it will help him destroy us." He nods and helps me up giving me a big bear hug. "Don't worry little sister." He tells me when we walk inside. He walks me to mine and Dwayne's room. I open the door and see Dwayne flipping through one of my sketchbooks. "Goodnight little sister," "Goodnight big brother." I close the door and turn around to see Dwayne smiling at me. "What?" I ask smiling. "I see ya'll made up." I nod and crawl on the bed next to him. "Good." I lie down putting my head on his chest and see the picture he's looking at; it was the one of the beach the night I was meeting him when he stole my book.

"You know it was that night I fallen for you." I looked up at him shocked out of my mind. "Really?" he let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I sat there what felt like forever watching you draw. I never seen so much passion in someone's eyes while they did something they loved. I imagined what it must have been like when you drew me. I knew there was a reason there why I was in there so much but knew you were going to keep it from me." I didn't know what to say. "I love you so much Maddie." He tells me when he closes the book putting it on the floor. "I love you most Dwayne." He kissed me with so much love.

Tonight couldn't have ended on a happier note, making me forget about everything that happened tonight.

**And there is chapter 4! A lot of intensity in this one, it was hard for me to write. Let me know what ya'll think by clicking on that amazing button that says "_REVIEW" _lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lost Boys I only own Madelyn/Maddie**

Chapter 5

The next night I wake up earlier than usual; the sun hasn't set yet so I had to stay in our room. To kill some time I took a long bath. Afterwards I put on some skinny jeans with my boots, and a purple tank that shows my stomach. I put on a little bit of makeup and ran a brush through my golden locks. Dwayne still wasn't up so I grabbed my jacket and left the room.

The sun was almost set. Star was already up and she was walking around looking nervous. "Hey Star." I say while sitting down on the couch. She gives me a smile. "Good evening Maddie." "You ok Star, you look troubled." And she did. She didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. "I don't know Maddie; I guess I know David is getting impatient with me. I know I need to feed soon but I really don't want to. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against you but this isn't a life I want." I felt bad for her but there was nothing she could do about it.

"I don't know what to tell you Star, I'm happy with my life and I wouldn't have done anything different. But there is nothing you can do to take back what happened to you. There's nothing for you to do but to feed. Laddie is having a hard enough time to fight the temptation, how much longer do you think you can go?" She shrugs her shoulders. I go to say something but I'm being slung in the air over someone's shoulder and being spun. I immediately know who it is.

"Paul, put me down!" He just laughs and runs down the tunnel to mine and Dwayne's room. "What the hell are you doing? Let me go!" Next thing I know I'm being exchanged from Paul to Dwayne who just put me over his shoulder. "Guys I feel like a freaking rag doll. I can please walk?" They both continue to laugh at me. "Jerks" I mumble. Dwayne walks back to the main area. "Dwayne what was the point of Paul taking me to you to just come back out here?" I ask still upside down.

"I don't know where you were so I asked Paul; he said he'll find out. He comes back with you over his shoulder and I figured "what the hell" so here we are." He tells me. I couldn't help but smile at the happiness in his voice. "Oh ok then. Can you let me go now please?" "Sure thing babe." As soon as I think that my feet are going to hit the ground I'm being thrown back over another shoulder. I see the bright patches of Marco's jacket. "DAMN IT! COME ON GUYS!" I try to sound annoyed but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow this is actually fun." Marco says. "Can I spin her?" oh no. "I did!" Paul said. Marco starts spinning me. "Ok guys as much fun as this is, if I do not get to walk on my own two feet I'm going to bite a chunk out of someone!" I hear Marco gulp at my statement and sets me down. I pat his head and walk over to the couch sitting between Dwayne and Paul.

I lean into Dwayne and rest my legs on Paul. "You guys are mean to me you know that." They laugh at me. "Ok boys and girls time to go." David tells us. We all get up and leave; Dwayne hands me my jacket before I get on behind him.

When we get to the boardwalk Star takes off leaving us. We all look in her direction like 'what the hell?' I don't have a good feeling about it though. I turn to the guys, "I'm going to go to the art store for a little bit I need some new charcoal." They nod. Dwayne pulls me in for a quick kiss. I walk to the art store and about get knocked over by a bunch of teenagers. I mentally laughed at myself, it reminded me of the night I officially met Dwayne. That was the night that changed everything and I wouldn't of changed it for anything.

After I pick up my supplies I go in next door to the comic store. I almost forgot about the crazy brothers until _Rambo_ comes up to me. "Haven't seen you in here for a while." He tells me. "I'm not that big of a comic book person, I just like to look." He walks away. Thinking I'm in the clear his brother comes up to me handing me a comic, _Destroy All Vampires_. Oh great here we go again. "Here take this, it's a survival guide." I smile at him trying not to laugh because this is just ridiculous, if only they knew. "Thanks, the last one was a big help." They remind me of their number on the back while I'm walking out.

I walk over to the boys hanging around the bikes and hand Paul the comic. He starts busting out laughing. The rest of the guys look over to see what he had and start chuckling. "I did good this time; I didn't laugh in their faces. Can you imagine what they would do if they only knew they were giving that to one." Paul starts laughing, "That would be priceless." He says while flipping through it then gives it to Marco to hold.

We're hanging around for a while and we notice David focusing on something. We all look and see Star walking with _him_, smiling. _What the hell is she doing?_ I get so mad because I told her last night to stay away from him. The look on all the guys face match mine, pissed.

Star doesn't notice us while she laughing and talking with him. We see them walk to his bike and we all hop on ours and ride over to them. They look over at us and Star looks nervous. Her _friend_ looks at us like he doesn't care.

"Where you going Star?" David asks. "For a ride, this is Michael." She tells him. David reaches for her hand, "Let's go." He tells her. I can't help but get nervous around this guy, Michael. David doesn't take his eyes off of her, "Star" she looks at David, back to Michael and then walks over to David who has a cocky smile on his face while Star gets on behind him. Michael looks a little hurt. _GOOD! _My head screams at him. Paul starts laughing at Michael and looks at me. I put my face in Dwayne's back to muffle a giggle.

"Do you know where Hudson's Bluff is over looking the point?" He asks Michael. "I can't beat your bike." He tells David. "You don't have to beat me Michael; you just have to try to keep up." Oh I know where this is going. Paul looks back at Laddie, "We're going for a ride." Dwayne looks back giving me a quick kiss and they all start revving their engines. We take off, the guys howling, Michael follows a few seconds later.

We go down the steps onto the beach, racing along the shore. Paul and Dwayne start laughing at each other and Marco lets out a loud howl. I can't help but let out a laugh myself. We're swerving in and out and around people. I look back at Michael and see that he looks a little nervous but trying to keep a smile on. I'm actually having fun besides the fact that Michael is with us. I love riding with the guys and having Dwayne in my arms. Paul looks at me and gives me a wink before speeding up closer to David.

I noticed Star kept looking back smiling at him. Ugh I wanted to smack her but I knew that would piss David off. When we get out of the woods Michael gets brave and races past us getting up beside David. "COME ON!" David yells at him. Michael tries to get past him, which is just stupid because it's foggy and he won't see the cliffs. He's getting ahead of David, _Oh I hope he goes over, just end it now!_ As soon as he sees the edge, he crashes his bike.

He gets up charging David yelling, "What the hell are you thinking!" Star screams no when he punches David in the face. Marco and Paul hurry up and pull him away. "Just you, come on, just you." He tells David. David looks back with a smile on his face. "Come on, just you." He says one more time. David gets an evil look in his eye and I get nervous. "How far are you willing to go Michael?" He asks. _Oh my God!_ Please, please, please don't let him go back on his promise. Dwayne looks at me like he's reading my mind, so does Paul.

We go inside, Dwayne lighting up the barrels, the guys hollering. David starts telling him about the history of our place. I go to the couch, pissed that he's here, and praying that David keeps his promise. Dwayne comes sit bys me and puts his arm around me trying to comfort me. "I don't like this." I whisper to him. "Why do I get the feeling that David is going to break it?" He looks at me kissing my temple, "I don't know babe, and I don't like it either."

David tells Marco to get food and he takes off. Paul gives David a joint and offers it to Michael which he takes. Star doesn't take her eyes off of Michael. I can tell she's nervous probably praying like me that David doesn't give him the drink.

"Feeding time!" Marco yells coming back. I can smell the Chinese food. "Come and get it boys and girls." He tosses us a box of rice and a box of noodles that we'll end up sharing. David offers Michael some rice but he refuses. "Tell me Michael how can a billion Chinese people be wrong?" I couldn't help let out a small giggle. What a line David. He takes the box from David and starts eating it. Star standing behind David is just staring at Michael. "How are those maggots Michael?" David asks Michael, he looks confused. "Maggots, you're eating maggots Michael, how do they taste?" He looks in the box throwing it to the ground spitting the rice out of his mouth. David made it look like he was eating maggots. _Go David!_ We all start laughing at him but Star tells us to leave him alone.

He then notices that it was really only rice. "Sorry about that, no hard feelings though." David says, Michael shakes his head no. "How about some noodles?" He holds the box out and Michael says its worms, "What do you mean their worms?" We start giggling a little bit. David goes to take a bite and Michael tells him not to eat them. "Their only noodles Michael." He takes the box from David to see they are just noodles and we start laughing at him again. "Worms!" Marco and Paul say. "That's enough," Star tells us. "Chill out girl," Paul tells her.

David motions for Marco to come over and whispers in his ear. Marco stands up and looks back at him and then at me. Oh no, please don't tell me what I think he said. Me and Dwayne look at each other then back at David. "Just do it" he hisses at Marco. I get up pissed off giving David the glare which he just shrugs at me. I go to the other side of the room where Dwayne joins me putting his arms around me.

Star moves next to Michael looking back and forth between him and David. David takes a sip and looks at Michael. "What's that?" He asks David. David looks at me and I am begging him with my eyes not to do it. He looks back at the bottle and then at Michael. "Just a little in house drink." My hands grab Dwayne's that are around me and I give them a squeeze. He kisses my neck telling me there's nothing we can do.

Michael goes to reach for the bottle but David isn't holding it out to him. As soon as he is about to have it in his hand David pulls it back. _Thank you God, thank you David!_ "You're not ready for this yet Michael, maybe another night." I can't help but smile. Paul looks back at me and gives me a smile as well. I can tell he was worried as well. Michael sits back in his chair and looks at all of us.

"What's all of ya'lls stories, how are ya'll related." he asks. I can't help but roll my eyes at him. "Well…" David starts out and looks at me to see me roll my eyes at him. "Dwayne and Madds over there are together," he points to us. "Maddie to you" I tell him with a glare. "There is no separating them two their in it forever," Paul tells him, I can't help but smile at him. "Madds is mine, Paul's, and Marco's sister." Paul looks back at me and sticks his tongue at me, I let out a giggle and stick mine back at him.

"Those two are the closest." He says pointing to me and Paul making faces at each other. "I can tell." He says. I can't help but roll my eyes at him…again. "And Star and Laddie are brother and sister." I'm waiting to see if he mentions any relationship between him and Star but doesn't. I wonder why but I guess there really isn't anything there.

Dwayne takes me back to the couch and I sit between him and Paul. Paul starts poking my side so I smack him in the back of the head. The guys laugh at us. He starts rubbing the back of his head like I really hurt him and starts pouting. I roll my eyes at him and kiss his head which makes him smile. Dwayne pulls me back into him turning me to face him. We're start making out a little bit when I hear Paul gag and get up. Marco starts laughing at him.

After a little bit I hear that David tells Michael its time for him to go. I pull away from Dwayne to watch him leave. He stares at Star for a little bit before he walks out. I wait till I hear his bike start and him leave before I jump up and give David a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I yell in his ear. He laughs and hugs me back. "I made you a promise didn't I?" I get off of him, "Well you made it look like you were going to break it. Why did you even bring it out?" He shrugs his shoulders. "Ok well sunrise is soon; think its time to go to sleep." I nod giving him one last quick hug and Paul and Marco a quick kiss on the cheek before going to bed with Dwayne.

I hated the fact that he was here, but loved the way David screwed with him. And boy am I so thankful David really did keep his promise. Again I prayed to who ever is out there listening to my prayers thanking them that David kept his promise.

**A/N: What do ya'll think about David keeping his promise? Did you think he was really going to let him drink it? _Please review_!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lost Boys I only own Madelyn/Maddie**

**I am loving the reviews! They really are a big help (: THANK YOU!**

Chapter 6

I woke up to the sound of someone yelling. Groaning, I crawl out of bed. "Who's fighting?" Dwayne asks, "Sounds like Star, I'll go check it out." I walk out into the main area too see David standing over Star who looks really upset and angry. "You're going to do this Star." He hisses and turns around to walk away. He sees me but continues to walk away.

When he's gone I walk to Star sitting next to her on her bed. "What happened?" I ask. "David…He…ugh..." "What?"

"He's on his last nerve because I haven't fed yet, I told him I didn't want to be a full blooded vampire and he got pissed. He's telling me that I need to make Michael my first." I knew David will snap sooner or later over this. I didn't expect him to want Star to have him as her first kill. I guess he really does want to get rid of him. That makes me feel good.

"I don't want to do it Maddie, no only because I don't want this life but because I really like Michael. I feel connected to him in ways I never did with David." _Shit._ "Star, Michael is not good for you." She gives me a confused look. "Don't ask me how I know, but Michael is bad news, he's not good. And I want you to know that I am a little mad at you for talking to him last night when I told you to stay away from him."

Anger flashed in her eyes. She stands up looking down on me and yells "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!" I get up getting in her face, "I KNOW MORE THAN YOU THINK STAR AND HE IS GOING TO DESTROY US ALL!" "MICHAEL WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

"YES I DO BUT YOU DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO ME. YOU NEVER WANT TO LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY. YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY DAVID ACTS THE WAY HE DOES AND I TOLD YOU. YOU KNOW HOW HE FEELS ABOUT YOU AND YOU GO AND GET INVOLVED WITH MICHAEL AND IT'S LIKE YOUR RUBBING HIM IN HIS FACE! HOW DARE YOU!"

Next thing I know I'm getting smacked across the face. I look in front of me the way my face goes to see all the guys staring with their mouths wide open. I look back at her giving her _the_ glare and she backs up, she's actually scared, _good_. "I'm telling you right now Star, no one is going to hurt them," I pointed to the guys. "You might not want to listen, but you and Michael together are going to kill us all. So I'm telling you right now, if you do not take care of him like David said, I will take care of him myself and then I'm going to take care of you. You've already hurt my family enough."

I turn and walk outside as soon as the sun is completely down. I hear the guys coming up behind me. "Damn little sister!" Paul says. Dwayne comes up to me looking at my red cheek, "You alright babe?" "Yeah, just really pissed off." David comes over and I look at him, "David she's not going to do it, I can tell you that right now and I meant everything I said so you know." He nods, "I know Madds; we just have to see what happens." I rub my cheek and go sit on our bike.

"You wanna go for a ride love?" Dwayne asks when he comes to me. "Please I need to relieve some stress." He gives me a quick kiss and gets in front of me. "We'll meet ya'll later." Dwayne tells them before starting up the bike. They nod and Paul gives me a wink.

We seem to ride forever before we finally stop in a thick part of some woods. "Where are we?" He just gives me that smirk that I love and takes my hand. We walk for a minute until we come out to a small secluded beach. "Wow, this is beautiful Dwayne. How did you find this place?" "I found it a couple of years ago; I come here to be alone. I figured we can make this our spot." I jump into his arms knocking him down into the sand. "Thank you, I love it."

He rolls us over so he's on top of me. He moves a strand of hair out of my face and then leans in giving me a sweet kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him in closer and run a hand through his hair deepening the kiss. I swear I can never get tired of his kisses, they send electricity through me every time.

After a while we head back to the bike to meet up with the guys. "Thank you so much love, I really needed that. I feel so much better." I tell him and give him a kiss on the cheek before climbing on behind him. "Anytime my love."

At the boardwalk we don't see the guys yet but I see Star. I point her out to Dwayne. "I'm going to go follow her." He nods and says he's going to go find the boys. I follow her for a couple minutes until I see her go to a secluded part of the boardwalk, I keep to the shadows so she can't see him. Then I see Michael walk up to her smiling. _That sneaky bitch!_

"Hey Michael" She smiles at him. "Hey" he grabs her hand and leads her to the beach. I continue to follow. They sit down by the shore by the pier.

"Are you ok Star, you seem really tense." She takes a deep breath. "I'm ok for now, I'm just in a situation I have no way of getting out of." "Are you in trouble?" "Some what, but I can't escape it." "Does this have anything to do with _them?_" He hissed out. She nods her head. "Just leave them Star, you don't have to stay with them, you and Laddie can come live with me and my family."

She stands up, "It's not that easy Michael, there are things you don't understand about them…us." "What is there to understand?" "We're different than you." He looks at her confused. She better not tell him what we are. "You will think I'm crazy and won't believe me if I told you." He stands up and gives her a small kiss on the lips, "Try me." She looks conflicted for a minute, "I want to tell you because I want you to help me and Laddie, but you can't, not right now." He nods in understanding and they head back to the boardwalk.

What is she trying to pull? There is no way to escape this…is there? I'll have to ask David. I get back to the boardwalk and find the guys sitting on a bench in front of the art store. "Thought you got lost little sister." Paul laughs at me. "Hardy har har Paul, David is there anyway that you can undo what we are?" They all look at me like I'm crazy/insane. "No you retards it's not about me." They seemed to relax a little bit, "Not that I know of but I think I've heard of how to go back to normal if you're only half and that's by killing the head of the blood you had, why?"

I told them about the conversation Star and Michael had. Anger flashed across all their faces. "What are we going to do? If she finds that out, Michael would try to kill all of us because they don't know who it is. They would never suspect Max." "I don't know Madds, we should talk to Max about it and let him know about Star, it might anger him but we need to figure this out." We all nod. "I'll go to the video store and see if Max will meet with us at his house later tonight." I tell them. They give me the ok and I head to the video store.

When I walk in I'm immediately attacked by Thorn knocking me to the ground giving me kisses. "No Thorn, get off of her." I hear a woman's voice yell at him. I sit up and look at her; I notice it's the girl that brought in the lost little boy that one night we came to bug Max. "He's ok." I glare at her and see Max, "What's going on here?" Max asks the woman. "Thorn jumped on her knocking her to the ground." "It's ok they know each other." He tells her. I turn back to Thorn and give him a kiss on top of the head. "Madelyn this is Lucy, Lucy this is Madelyn." She gives me a smile and I just give her a small nod and turn back to Max. "Max can I please talk to you privately please." "Of course, please excuse us Lucy."

We go to his office and he sits on his desk. "What's wrong Madelyn?" "Can we, as in all of us, meet you later tonight at your house; I think we need to have a meeting. There are things happening that I think you should know about that is going on." He gets a confused look on his face. "Sure that's fine. Meet me around one." I nod and get up to give him a hug. He kisses the top of my head and I walk out. I say goodbye to Thorn and find the guys outside the store waiting for me. I let them know what time to meet him and they nod.

We walk around for a little bit when a sweet scent invades my nose, setting my throat on fire. I stop with Paul walking into me. "What the hell little sister?" I ignore him and look in the direction its coming from. I see a surf Nazi leaning on the side of the pizza place. They look where I am and they chuckle at me. Dwayne kisses my temple, "Go get him, we'll meet you at the bikes." I give him a smile and walk towards him. I look over my shoulder to see them all leaning against the rail to watch. I entertain them with the seductressness.

I walk over and lean against the same wall just a couple feet away. I can feel his eyes on me. I look over a little bit and give him a smile. He closes the distance between us, "Well hello gorgeous where have you been all my life?" Wow what a line! "Looking for you." I mentally gag, that was stupid. I see the guys laughing because they can hear everything we're saying. I've never responded to a cheesy line before. "Well let's go make up for lost time." He tells me. I look down trying to act shy, and then back up at him biting my lip. I see him shiver before he takes my hand taking me to the beach under the pier.

He pushes against a pillar and starts kissing my neck. I pull his head up by his hair placing a kiss on the pulsating vain in his neck, earning a shiver and then bite down.

I meet the guys after I dump him and as soon as they see me they start laughing at me. Paul falls to his knees in front of me taking my hands in his, "Where have you been all my life." He tries to say as serious as possible. I yank my hands back and push him over. "Trying to avoid you," I tell him before walking to Dwayne "To find you." I say before kissing him. I look back at Paul to see him pouting when he stands up walking to his bike. I run and jump on his back. "Aww big brother you know I love you!" I kiss his cheek and he starts to spin us. "Good cause you're stuck with me forever." I can't help but laugh at him. "Wouldn't imagine it any other way big brother." He stops a few seconds later because David tells us it's time to go to Max's.

When we get there Max is already home. We walk to the door and before we knock, he opens up, "Come on in kids." He pats all the boys on the back as they walk by and gives me a hug. We go into the living room and Thorn lies down at my feet.

"Ok, David will you please start off on telling me about what this meeting is about?" Max asks David. He nods and begins to tell him about Star. Max wasn't too happy that she has yet to feed but continued to listen. David then tells him about how the man from my dreams is now here in Santa Carla. "Did you meet him?" He asks. "Yes we did and I told Star that she needs to fed now to become full and it needs to be with Michael that way in a way it kills two birds with one stone, especially sense he has a liking for her." David tells him. Max nods telling him to continue.

"She tried to fight with me about it but I told her she needed to do it. That's when Madds walked in yelling at her that she was stupid to not listen to her first about staying away from him that he is dangerous and that she will not loose us because of them. She threatened her that if she didn't take care of Michael then she would and then take care of him and her." Max looks at me shocked. I look down.

"Madelyn, don't be ashamed that you are looking out for your family. I'm proud of you for that." I look up at him to see him smiling at me and I smile back. I then tell him about the conversation I heard Star and Michael having tonight and he looked a little worried but he tried to hide it. "What was his name again?" Max asks. "Michael Emerson" David tells him and Max's face changes. We all look at each other confused.

"Max?" I ask. "You are not to touch him." He tells us. _WHAT!_ "Why?" David asks. "His mother is who I plan to make my bride; I want her boys to join us." I walk over to stand in front of him, "But Max he will…" before I can finish what I'm saying he wraps a hand around my throat and lifts me in the air. I feel my throat closing up as he tightens. The guys try to pull him off of me. "You listen to me," he hissed "Lucy and her boys will join us and I won't have you destroy that. I don't care what you think, I don't care if what happens in your nightmares does happen, Lucy will be my bride no matter what happens."

He throws me into Dwayne and Paul knocking us to the ground. I start gasping for air. All the boys are looking at him in complete and utter shock. He then tells us to leave before walking out of the room.

We get outside to the bikes and the guys are making sure I'm ok. I have yet to say anything; I can not believe what just happened. "David, what the hell was that!" Dwayne hissed at him and pointing at Max's house. David looks as shocked as I do. "He could have killed her!" Paul yelled pointing at me.

"DAVID!" Dwayne yells to get his attention. He looks up with anger in his eyes, "I have no idea but I tell you this," we all looked at him, "Michael is not becoming one of us…because Max is no longer in control."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Wasn't expecting that were you? REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lost Boys I only own Madelyn/Maddie**

**Heads up, this is a short chapter. Hope you still enjoy it.**

Chapter 7

What? Did David just say what I think he said? "What do you mean he's no longer in control?" Dwayne asks. "Exactly what I mean when I say it. Let's get out of here; we'll talk more about this later, away from here." We all hope on our bikes and follow David. He stops on the beach about halfway between Max's and our place. Why here?

"Before you ask it's so we're away from him and so Star doesn't listen." David tells us. "Ok now what is it that makes you think that he's no longer in control?" Asks Paul. "Max made me believe, made all us believe that _family_ was important to him. After his display tonight on first what he did to Madds, and then says he doesn't care what happens to us as long as he gets his bride, that just killed _family_ all together." We all nod in agreement.

"So what do we plan to do, we have Star trying to plan to have Michael, the son of the woman Max wants as his bride, to try to save her from us, which he doesn't really know what is going on _yet_. We don't even know if she knows how to escape it if it's true that all half vampires turn back to human if you kill the head." Says Marco, "And if she does she is going to think it's one of us because she has no knowledge of Max."

He had us there. I have no idea where to even start.

We all sat there for a little bit trying to think of ideas. "Guys, the only thing I can think of is what I had planned before was just to take care of Michael, but that might just make Max come after us." I tell them. They all just shake their heads. "I'm just curious but how much stronger is he compared to all of you."

They all look at me trying to figure where I'm getting at, but I don't even know. "I'm just curious because he almost killed me with one hand tonight and that's scary. Are ya'll even as close to being as strong?" David looks at me and shakes his head. "No, because his blood runs through us it makes him stronger because he is our head vampire, we're not meant to be stronger than him so we can't over throw him." I nod.

It seems like we sit there forever until we realize that sunrise is in about an hour. We get on our bikes and hurry back to our place before the sun can set us on fire.

When we get back, Star and Laddie are already sleeping; we all head into our resting areas for the day. In our room I couldn't seem to stop fidgeting. My mind was running a million miles a minute. I almost didn't even feel Dwayne come up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. "My love, you need to try to calm down, we're all worried about this." I turn in his arms to look at him.

"I know Dwayne, I just feel so betrayed. First by Star by getting involved with Michael and then by Max who acted more like a father to me than my real dad. I'm just so angry and hurt; I don't know what to do."

He runs his hand through my hair and looks deep in my eyes. "I know what you mean and trust me I understand. I have never been so scared before until Max grabbed you tonight. I didn't think we were going to be able to get him to let you go before he could kill you. I wanted to rip him to shreds but I had to get to you." I have never seen Dwayne look so vulnerable before; it broke my heart to see him like this.

"I would have been the same way if it was you, and I know you're going to think I'm crazy but I rather of it been me then any of you." Of course when I say that he looks at me like I am crazy. "Dwayne you know you boys mean everything to me and I want nothing more than to make sure ya'll are safe. I know it should be the other way around not because I'm the only girl, but because I'm your mate and their little sister. But for once I have a real family and there is no way I'm going to loose it."

He gives me a small smile, kisses my forehead, and takes me to bed. I lie down, putting my head on his chest. I'm about to fall asleep before I hear him whisper, "But nothing is going to stop us from you getting taken away from me…from us."

_I'm walking along the beach, there's a beautiful full moon in the sky. Reminds me of the night I sketched that drawing Dwayne loves so much. It's surprisingly quiet, there's no one around. All seems peaceful for once and I feel at ease._

"_Don't get to comfortable Maddie." A woman's voice says. I look around but I don't see anyone. This voice is not creepy like when I heard Michael's for the first time but it sounds somewhat soothing. "If you don't do anything, the ones you love are going to die." I feel a lump in my throat but swallow it down. "What do you mean?" I ask. _

"_I mean that if you do not take any action, within a couple of days, the horrible things you saw in your nightmares will come true."_

_I fall to my knees. "How do I know what your telling me is true?"_

"_Who do you think sent you those nightmares? I was trying to warn you. Do not blame David, but if Star never came into the picture, none of this would be as bad as it is now."_

_I feel my anger grow towards Star not David. David just wanted to be happy._

"_So what do I need to do, how do I keep my family safe?"_

"_I'm sorry but I all I can tell you Maddie is that you need to think about everything; things you've seen, things you've heard, and look at things that have been given to you. It will come to you but like I told you before, if you don't act soon, there is nothing you can do."_

_Before I can say anything else, a big gust of wind blows and I can tell that she's gone._

**A/N: Sorry I know this chapter is a lot shorter than what I usually do but I had a little bit of trouble with it. I know where I want to go with it but that will all be in the next chapter and I promise it will be longer. Even though it was short, I still love your thoughts on it. Please review! **

**Also it will be a couple of days until my next update, going away for the weekend with the hubby. Have a great weekend everyone. Try not to miss Dwayne and the boys to much (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lost Boys I only own Madelyn/Maddie**

**Thought I would surprise ya'll. I know you weren't expecting a new chapter for a couple of days. Hope you didn't miss the boys to much, ENJOY! (:**

Chapter 8

The next day I try to figure out what my dream meant. I was up four hours before anyone else was. I didn't want to bother Dwayne so I go into the main area to see Star and Laddie are still asleep. I lay across the couch flipping through some of my sketchbooks. I smile at the ones I did of my boys and scowl at the ones I did of Max. There weren't a lot of them, thank goodness. I get a little sad when I get to one of Thorn, I'm really going to miss him but he will serve Max above all.

I come to one of Star and Laddie and I look over at them. Why did she have to catch David's eye? The woman in my dreams was right. If Star never came here, Michael wouldn't have been involved by her. Max would have just got his freaking bride and more sons, without Star trying to have him help her escape this. _Great…_I honestly believe that the boys and I would just be happier if we all just went away getting away from all of this, but this is our home.

I flip another page and come to one I did of the boys that work at the comic store. When did I do this? I let out a small laugh when I think about the times they gave me the comic books and how I told David we have little vampire hunters in Santa Carla. _Wait…_I get up and look for the book they gave me the other night. I find the _Destroy All Vampires_ comic by the stereo. I flip through it and notice how things so far are true about how the head vampire has a _hound from hell_ that keeps guard during the day to protect him. That would be Thorn.

On another page it shows that drinking the blood of the head vampire makes you half until you make your first kill. Wow who made this? _Probably a vampire._ I mentally laugh at myself. But who knows it probably was. On the next page it shows that by killing the head vampire all half vampires turn back to human. It has to be true sense everything else in her was true. I close the book and try to figure out where my brain is trying to take me.

The back of the book has the number of…The Frog Brothers? _Interesting._ In the corner of my eye I see Star get getting up. She tries to give me glare but I can't help laugh. She lets out a fake laugh at me. When the hell did she become so annoying? Suddenly someone flies over the couch and lands on me, sitting on my stomach knocking the wind out of me. I look up when I catch my breath to see Paul laughing at me.

"Good evening little sister, how is the weather down there?" He is such a pain but I love him. "Oh it's just lovely." I smile at him. "Good, I think you're actually a lot comfier than the couch." We both start laughing.

"Hey has anyone seen Maddie?" I hear Dwayne ask. He can't see me. Paul starts bouncing up and down on me a little bit, "No idea but this couch is really bouncy." I try to fight back a laugh but then I see Dwayne looking over the couch down on me. "Hey babe." I say smiling up at him. He gives me a smirk, "What are you doing down there?" "Oh you know being one with the couch." We all start laughing. "Paul do you mind getting off of her so I can be one with my mate?" We start laughing when he gags and flies off of me. I smile when Dwayne lies on top of me and starts kissing my neck and then pulling me in for a nice sweet passionate kiss.

"AHHH come on that's why ya'll have your own room!" Paul yells at us. We hear David and Marco laughing and see them looking at us. We sit up and see Paul with a grossed out look on his face. "Come on Paul, you're the only one who freaks out. Do you see them freaking out?" I say pointing to David and Marco. "No but I love you more that's why." He says.

"So I've been thinking." David interrupts us. We all turn to look at him, "What if we made Michael one of us." "WHAT!" We all yell. I then notice that Star and Laddie are gone. I stand up, "David have you lost your mind? What did you just tell us last night?" He just looked at me. "THAT HE WILL NOT BECOME ONE OF US!" the guys all nod in agreement.

"Listen I don't mean for him to really join us, what if we get play him to turn him on Max?"

"That will cause some more problems David," I tell him "One it will just piss of Star more than she already is…which I really don't care about but she is already part of trying to get him to help her get away from us, that will just make him stronger to try to destroy us. Also if we get him to turn on Max, he will know about it and come after us for ruining his plans."

"That's not going to happen Madds." "How do you know?" "You're just going to have to trust me." I sit down crossing my arms. I really don't think this is a good idea. Dwayne rubs my leg to try to calm me down.

"So how do you plan to get this plan in motion?" Marco asks.

David smiles, "We use Star." That made me smile. "We know she is more than likely with him right now, we find them and invite him back and give him the drink." We nod. "Ok so let's head out." We all get up and head to the boardwalk.

I want to feed before finding Star and Michael so I find the first random guy and lure him behind a building and dumping him in a sewer drain. I find the guys talking with Michael with Star and Laddie behind him. I walk over to Dwayne wrapping my arms around him. He kisses my temple and looks back at Michael.

"So what do you say Michael? Do you think you can handle it?" David asks him

Michael looks around at all of us and back at Star, she looks nervous. Good she should be. He looks back at us with a smirk. "I know I can handle it." We all let out a small laugh and go to the bikes racing back home, our laughter filling the night.

When we get there Star stays outside and grabs me when I walk by. "What Star?"

"What are ya'll trying to do?" She hisses at me. I put on a fake confused look on, "What are you talking about?" I ask. "You know what I'm talking about _Maddie!_ Why are ya'll suddenly being nice to Michael, especially after what you said to me."

I put a hand on her arm trying to act nice. "Listen Star, I'm sorry about yelling at you. But we all talked and realized that you seem happy around Michael and we want that, you are one of us after all even if you haven't fed yet." I tell her, and she looks a little shocked. "David won't admit it but he feels bad about trying to forcing you into doing something you don't want to be and to make up for it he wants you to be with Michael."

Ugh I wanted to gag. She tells me thanks, gives me a small smile and walks inside. When I get in everyone is just hanging around, I don't see Paul though. "Where's P…" before I can finish getting his out, I'm being picked up from behind. "Never mind, he found me." I say getting a laugh from everyone.

We sit around talking for a little bit about nothing while Michael and Star just watch. Then David nods over to Marco and he goes and gets the bottle. When he gives it to David we all look back and forth between him and Michael. "Drink this Michael, become one of us." He holds it out to him and he gets up taking it. Star gets a nervous look on her face as she walks up behind Michael. The guys start chanting Michael's name.

Star tells Michael "Don't, you don't have to Michael." He looks at the bottle. "It's blood." She whispers. He looks over his shoulder at her, "Yeah, sure," before drinking it. The guys start clapping. Laddie and Star back up trying to get as far away as possible.

"Gimmie a ride Marco." David tells Marco and he starts pushing him in his wheel chair. The guys continue to chant his name. Paul goes up to Michael smacking him on the back, "You're one of us now bud." We all start dancing acting like we're really celebrating. Star is in shock and looks like she wants to cry.

After a while, David tells us to come on as he leads us outsides to the bikes. "What are we doing?" I whisper to Dwayne. "Initiation for Michael." "Oh ok."

We ride out to the train bridge and get off. When I get off, Dwayne wraps an arm around my shoulders pulling me close. "Just go with everything." He whispers in my ear. I nod.

"Perfect timing." David says. We walk around and Michael asks what's going on. "Michael wants to know what's going on," David says and the boys let out a small laugh, "Marco…what's going on?" David asks Marco. "I don't know, what's going on Paul?" Marco asks Paul. "Wait a minute, who wants to know?" Asks Paul. "Michael wants to know." Says Dwayne. David puts his arm around Michael's shoulder, "I think we should let Michael know what's going on." "Yeah" Says Paul. Everyone turns and looks at Marco. "Marco?" David says to him, who gives a little smirk and he waves, "Goodnight Michael," and than he jumps down the track saying "Bombs away."

I look at Dwayne a little confused. He leans in whispering, "There are rails down there, jump and grab one, when the train comes we're going to let go, just fly around in the fog." I smile now understanding. I look back over at Michael and he looks freaked out.

Paul walks over, "Bottoms up man," he snaps his fingers and jumps, screaming out a "yow". Dwayne and I walk over; he gives me a quick kiss on the lips, turns to Michael pointing two guns with his fingers towards him and jumps. I look at them, giving them a wink and jump down grabbing the same rail next to Dwayne. This is actually kind of fun.

"Come with us Michael," I hear David say before he jumps. We look up to see Michael looking down at us. They all start laughing and hollering. "Michael Emerson," Says David, "Come on down." Then he starts laughing. Michael slowly climbs down, shaking like a leaf. When he makes it Paul says, "Welcome aboard Michael," and lets out a laugh.

He's watching us trying to figure out what's going on. Marco and Paul are wrapping their legs around each other trying to knock each other off, Dwayne and I start kissing. "Fun huh?" David says right before we hear the horn of the train. The rails start shaking, bouncing us up and down. The guys are having a blast, I'm enjoying watching Michael freak out. "HOLD ON!" David yells. "JESUS CHRIST!" Michael yells back.

Paul is the first to let go laughing the whole way down. Michael's eyes look like their about to pop out of his head. Then Marco yells "DON'T BE SCARED MICHAEL," he lets go and yells on his way down. Dwayne and I let go together just yelling and screaming together. He still has a hold of my hand and we take flight together through the fog. "Ya'll are crazy you know that?" I tell them. They just laugh at me. Soon David joins us and we can hear Michael scream his name.

When the train is gone we can hear Michael struggling to try to climb back up. They all start yelling his name out to him, waiting for him to drop. Soon we hear him screaming and watch him fall. He soon passes out before getting close to the ground so Marco and Paul catch him and take him home.

"Well that was interesting." I laugh at Dwayne and David. They smile at me. "So David do you want to tell us more of how you see this plan going?" I ask when we get back. He shrugs his shoulders, "Going to see how it plays out but the main focus is to destroy Max." I nod in understanding.

Inside Star and Laddie are already asleep. Dwayne and I head to our room and lie down. For the first time in a long time I actually feel exhausted, today took a lot out of me. I still can't figure out how _pretending_ Michael is one of us is going to help but I'm going to try to trust David's plan and continue to watch Michael, I still don't trust him. And if the voice from my dreams is right, I don't have a lot of time to figure something out before I loose my boys. "Are you ok love?" Dwayne asks leaning over me. I nod and smile up at him. Then I thought of something. "How come I didn't get any kind of initiation?" I ask. "You didn't need one; we only did this to screw with him." He tells me. "Oh, I just suddenly felt left out that you all did something with _him_ that I didn't get." He laughs at me. "Maddie my love, don't be jealous, Michael really isn't one of us and never will be. This is all part of what ever master plan David has." I nod again and pull him into me for a nice sweet goodnight kiss.

**See that amazing button? Just scroll down a little bit…there that one that says _REVIEW_, click it and tell me what all think. Leaving me reviews is like giving honey to bears…Happy and satisfying. (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lost Boys I only own Madelyn/Maddie**

**A little short but fun (:**

Chapter 9

We're all sitting around the next night just goofing around, mainly me and Paul messing with each other with Dwayne and Marco laughing at us. "Let's have some fun tonight shall we?" David tells us when he comes out of the tunnel. The boys all get these mischievous looks on their faces. I can't help but laugh at them. They are such boys. They look at me like I've gone nuts. "What? You should have seen your faces when he said that to ya'll. All of your faces lit up and got these crazy mischievous looks." They just shake their heads at me and we head off.

First stop of the night was to Michael's house. We ride out of town to what seems like in the middle of no where. The closer we get, the more excited the boys seem to get. Before we turn down the road that leads to the house, a truck with an annoying musical horn goes by with an older man driving, _probably his grandpa_.

David stops us about a hundred feet from the house telling us to cut the engines. "So what's the plan David?" Marco asks. David looks at all of us with a smirk, "Illusion," we all look at him like we're trying to figure it out, "We're going to push the bikes to the house, when we get there we're going to start them up, revving the engines with the lights going into the house. As soon as he opens the door, it would be like we were never even there." The boys started chuckling. It's kind of like the trick he did with the Chinese food but bigger…much bigger and still very funny.

Within a couple of minutes we're in front of the house. What the heck is with all the stuffed animals everywhere? Kind of weird yet creepy…and I'm a freaking vampire. When we stop David puts his hand in the air about to give us the signal. As soon as he throws his hand down engines were being revved. We were riding all in front of the house, flashing the headlights through the windows. We could see Michael and his younger brother trying to look to see what the heck was going on. We all start hooting and hollering and laughing.

David put his hand in the air telling us it's almost time to cut the engines. He throws his hand down again and there was silence at the exact moment the front door was opened. Michael and his brother look confused with looks like _what the hell_ on their faces. They close the door with the same dumbfounded looks on their faces. I made sure to stifle my laugh by burying my face in Dwayne's back. Paul was having a very hard time, being the biggest mouth out of all of us.

We wait a couple of minutes before David motions us to move; we push the bikes to the end of the road before we start them back up and head to the boardwalk for a little bit. We were planning to get Max next but he wasn't at the store. We were walking around when we saw him in the fanciest restaurant in Santa Carla with Lucy, Michael's mom. "He's on a date, how sweet." Paul says in childish voice. We sit back and watch for a little bit.

Not long after watching we see Lucy getting up making her way to the phone, probably to check on her kids. She starts freaking out on the phone before she hangs up and runs out to her car, slamming her foot on the gas. "Looks like Mikey is causing trouble at home." Marco says. We laugh and see the confused look on Max's face when he notices Lucy zooming out of the parking lot.

"Come on lets go." David tells us. We go back to our bikes and head towards Max's house. We park almost a block away so he doesn't see us when he gets home. We're all sitting there for about ten minutes until we see his car. "Get ready," David tells us. We watch as he gets out of his car, opens his gate, and walks to the house.

David pulls out something from the back of his bike. When he starts to unfold it, it looks like a kite. _Okay?_ When it's all together he turns it around to show us and we fight back our laughter because it's suppose to look like a bat, _funny. _He has it take flight, holding the string; he has it high enough to where Max doesn't see it.

We watch Max as he starts looking around like he hears something, and gets a confused look on his face. He stops and says, "Whose there?" then we see Thorn come out and he starts talking to him. _I miss Thorn._ As he kneels down, rubbing Thorn's head, David directs the kite to fly into the back of Max's head making him jump and Thorn starts barking. He picks up the kite, noticing it looks like a bat. Looking at the rode, David makes the lights down his pathway turn off and we pull in front of his house flashing our headlights in his face and revving the engines, hollering, like we did at Michael's. I couldn't tell what emotions were on his face, it was like he didn't know what to do. He just stood there looking at us.

After a couple minutes we drive away laughing. That was a lot of fun. We need a fun night. I can tell the boys enjoyed it because they never seemed to stop laughing the whole way back.

The sun was about to rise by the time we park our bikes and head inside. When we got in there we did not expect to see what was in front of us. First thing we notice is that the bottle with Max's blood was shattered on the floor. "Who would do that?" I asked. They looked as confused as I did until we looked over to Star's bed and see her and Michael asleep, with just a sheet around them. You can tell they are naked underneath.

No one knows what to say to that, we were kind of shocked to find them like that. Of course we know they like each other but _damn, _that's something to come home to. He must have come here after we screwed with him looking for us but decided to get busy with Star sense we were gone. We don't say anything to each other; just go to our areas because the sun was coming up.

I just have a feeling things are going to get a lot more complicated tomorrow.

**Sorry this is a little shorter, but I hope you still enjoyed it, it was the fun part for them in the movie so I figured just let it have its own little chapter. Remember to review. Please and thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lost Boys I only own Madelyn/Maddie**

Chapter 10

_I'm walking around the boardwalk which is surprisingly empty. There is not a soul in sight, no music, no lights…just empty darkness._

_I continue to walk around for a while until I hear two sets of foot steps. I turn around and see the Frog Brothers. _

"_Hey guys, where is everyone?" I ask them_

_They shrug their shoulders and glare at me. "What are you doing out here all alone?" Rambo asks me. "I don't know how I even got here." They take a few steps closer to me. I'm starting to get freaked out a little bit even though I know I can take them. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Edgar?" The other one says. So Rambo's name is Edgar, ok. _

"_I think so Alan but she seems too skittish to be one." Edgar tells Alan. Oh ok, I know where this is going now. Pretend to be a scared little human. "Guys can I come with you, I feel like someone is watching me other you?" _

_They look at each other for a minute before looking at me telling me to follow them. _

_We go to the comic store, and they separate. I walk around flipping through a random comic not paying attention to it. I see Edgar sorting some comics out so I walk over to him._

"_Hey, Edgar is it?" he grunts in response. "Those comics you gave me were really interesting, are ya'll into vampires or something?"_

_That's when Alan comes and joins us. "No, we're not into vampires, we dedicated to a higher purpose. We're fighters for truth…justice…and the American way." Edgar says in all seriousness._

"_Are you telling me…your vampire hunters?" They both nod at me. "Have you ever actually killed one before?" I tried so show no nervousness._

_Alan speaks up, "Last year we did, there were three of them." _

"_Wow, well thank God Santa Carla has ya'll." I tell them, I start to walk away when I see some movement in the corner of my eye. I turn to see them coming at me with a wooden stakes in their hands._

I fly sitting up in bed. What the hell was that about? Is _she_ trying to tell me something? It was the Frog Brothers who gave me those comics after all. Maybe tonight I'll take a visit to their store to see if I notice anything.

Later when we are up, we're just hanging out waiting to head out. Everyone was pretty much ignoring Star. When David gets up we follow him out to head to the boardwalk.

When we get there, I walk around with the boys, my arm around Dwayne's waist, his around my shoulders, laughing, having a good time. When we get close to the comic book store and I stop Dwayne. "I'm going to go in there for a little bit; I want to check something out." He gives me a confused look but nods. I give him a quick kiss and start to walk to the store until David calls out to me. "Hey Madds, meet us in an hour at the bikes, Michael's initiation is over." I give him thumbs up telling him I understand and turn back to the store.

I walk in and Edgar is the first one to notice me, I give him a small smile and wave at him. He just nods his head. I head over to the Batman comics. I'm halfway through one when I notice Michael's little brother running in. I watch him as he goes to the brothers trying to catch his breath. "Have you given your brother the stake yet Sam?" Edgar asks him.

Sam gives him a glare. "I told you my brother is not a vampire, if anything he's half." He pulls out the _Destroy All Vampires _comic, I guess showing him the page about drinking the head vampires blood making them only half.

"He's still a blood sucker, you need to kill him or we will Sam." Alan tells him.

"But look at this; it says that if you kill the head vampire, all half vampires go back to normal." The nod at him, "We just need to find out who it is and get my brother back."

"Ok Sam, does he know who the head vampire is?" Edgar asks. "I don't think so but today my mom and I went to Max's house, the one who runs the video store, his dog almost killed my mom, just like the _hounds from hell_, his day time protector."

_Damn he's smart!_ "We will check out Max for you Sam." Alan says. "Come to my house now, my mom has invited him over for dinner he should be there in about thirty minutes." They nod at him and leave.

I put the Batman comic back and go find the guys. They weren't at the bikes yet so I just sat on the rail watching a small concert while waiting for them to show up. I knew they would be here soon so there was no use looking for them.

Twenty minutes later I see them coming. They come up to me, Paul sitting on the rail next to me; Dwayne puts his arms around me from behind, and Marco and David on the other side of me. We're watching the concert and talking when Michael storms up pushing between me and Dwayne, almost pushing me over but Paul grabbed me. The guys yell 'whoa' as he makes his way to David.

He grabs his jacket asking "Where is she?" David laughs at him. "Take it easy Michael." "Where is she? Where's Star, David?" Ugh Star again.

David grabs Michael's jacket, "If you ever want to see Star again, you better come with us…now."

We all get on the bikes, "You ok babe?" Dwayne asks while I climb on behind him. "Yeah, I just hate him." I told him while continuing to glare at Michael. "I know babe, it'll be over soon."

We drive to where the surf Nazis' are having a bon fire on a very secluded part of the beach. We all climb into the tree watching them. Hunger is flashing across all of our faces. They boys are trying to contain themselves from attacking now. I see one with a blonde Mohawk. I point him out to the guys saying he's mine and they nod in agreement.

"Michael, over here," David calls for Michael who is still sitting on his bike. "Come on Michael, you don't want to miss this."

He gets off his bike and joins us in the tree. He starts watching the party in front of us when David says, "Initiation's over Michael, time to join the club." That's when he turns to face Michael all vamped out. Michael looks terrified. He looks up at all of us who are also all vamped out. We start laughing at him, just freaking him out even more. _This is great!_

We all fly off; the party goers see us and start flipping out. As we start attacking, their screams fill the night air. I get my choice, drinking him dry and throw him in the fire. I watch the guys as they make their usual mess. Looking at Michael he is trying to look away freaked out.

Michael starts sweating like crazy and eventually his face changes. He is trying so hard not to fly over to us to have some. He bites down on his finger, screams no, and pushes himself backwards out of the tree and down the sand dun.

We walk over when everyone is done; we look down at him laughing. The guys are all covered in blood. We all let out small laughs, "So," David says, "Now you know what we are; now you know what you are. You'll never grow old Michael, and you'll never die…but you must feed." He wipes his some blood of his face and we all start laughing again.

Michael jumps on his bike and takes off. We all look at each other, "I don't think he likes us anymore," Paul says trying to act sad. We laugh at him. When we start heading back to our bike I tell the guys about what happened in the comic book store. "What ever test they try to do won't work." David tells me. "Why not?" "When you invite a vampire into your house, it renders you powerless. None of their test will prove anything." I mumble a _damn it._

"Guys, when they realize when their test fail their going to tell Michael. He officially knows what he is now and is going to think one of ya'll are the head and come after us. This is what my dreams were trying to warn us about." I watched them as they think about it. "Ok so what do you have in mind Madds?" David asks me. Wow I was shocked that he was actually asking me for a plan.

"I don't know yet, but I'll let you know." They all nod at me telling me they have faith in me. Ugh that just adds to the pressure but I know I can do this…I have to save my boys.

**That little review button wants to be clicked on. (: Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lost Boys I only own Madelyn/Maddie**

Chapter 11

_I'm in mine and Dwayne's room but Dwayne is not here. It feels different, like someone else is here with me. _

"_Maddie," it's her, "Maddie, I need you to listen to me._

_Of course I'm going to listen to her, what other choice do I have?_

"_I'm listening."_

"_Time is about to run out, you need to figure something out soon."_

"_How soon are we talking about?" I know time is getting short; especially sense the Frog Brother's test would have failed on Max. _

"_Sooner than you think," Great that just makes me that much more excited. NOT! _

"_Please, who ever you are, I really need you to tell me what I need to do; I've about fried my brain trying to figure this out. Please help me, I know you've helped me out a lot which I am so thankful for but please, one more time, help me." I feel the hot tears running down my face. I would never beg anyone for anything, but this is to save my family._

_It's silent; did she leave me to figure this out on my own? Could she not stand to be around me as I bawl my eyes out? I feel like such an idiot. _

"_Maddie," she says my name but she sounds panicked, "You have to wake up NOW it's your only chance, this is the last time I can help you." "What? I don't under…" Before I finish what I'm saying she interrupts me, "NOW!" _

I open my eyes to see I'm in our room, Dwayne's sleeping peacefully. I crack open my door and with how the temperature feels, it feels like it's around noon. I'm never up this early. Why did she want me to wake up? My question is answered when I hear voices that do not belong to any of us.

"Look here's one." Who is that? "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" That sounded like Michael.

WAIT! Michael, oh shit, this is not good. Michael and the Frog brothers are here. _Now is the time to act Maddie. _I hurry up and try to think of a plan when I hear them coming into the tunnel. I fly up to the ceiling so I'm out of stake range. I know these Frog brothers mean business.

I can hear them getting closer. _Do something!_ "Guys," I hear them stop. "I need ya'll to listen to me please."

"Why should we," Asks Edgar. "How do we know you're not going to suck us dry?"

"I swear that I will let you stake me yourself without struggle if I make you feel threatened at all. Please I just need you to hear me out."

They start mumbling to each other trying to come to an agreement.

"Fine, but let us see you," Alan says. I jump to the ground and their flashlights go on me. "YOU?" both of the Frog brothers say. I just give them a shy smile.

"I know I use to imagine what your faces would be like when you found out you were giving a vampire, vampire comics for survival guides." They just continued to stare at me.

"What…what do...what do you want?" Sam stutters.

"I know that you are vampire hunters, wanting to destroy us all but please we can help each other."

"How the hell can you help us?" Edgar half yells.

"You want the head vampire dead so you can turn Michael back to human, like how he wants to help Star and Laddie." They nod their heads. "The head vampire is not here and I can tell you who he is and we can help you if you promise to never come after my family and vise versa."

They looked at each other talking to figure out if they can really not kill some vampires. "Listen to me, please, I know the fact of letting the things you hate the most that you destroy live but if you don't," I look at Sam "You're going to loose you're mom unless you and your brother do decide to become what we are."

Sam looks shocked as do the Frogs. "What the hell are you talking about?" Sam yells.

"The head vampire looked at us all like his own children, like we were really a family. I started having dreams about your brother killing us all before you even moved here and they freaked me out until I saw that Michael was really here and I became terrified. I knew my dreams had to mean that something bad was going to happen. When we went to the head and told him about it and who it was he flipped on us, almost killing me because he plans on making _your_ mom his bride and would like for you to join as well. If not he will either kill you, or make you live without her. He told us that he doesn't care if we die as long as he had his bride. That threw family out of the window for us with him. After what he did to me, we decided he is no longer in control of us and that we want to destroy him. We can use your help and you can us ours."

They looked shocked with their mouths hanging open. "So please, to save your family Sam and mine, can we work together?" I practically beg them. At this point I am willing to get on my knees if I have to.

Sam looks at them, "Come on guys, she's right." The Frogs look at him, "Do you understand what this does to us Sam? The thing we fight for; Truth, Justice, and the American way by killing vampires and you want us to help them and let them live?" Edgar says to him.

I was happy Sam was willing to help but the Frog's were who really needed to be convinced.

"This is my family we're talking about guys and you will be killing a vampire, _the_ head vampire. And so what if in the process you help some vampires out as well and let what," Sam looks at me, "How many are there of you?" I hold my hand up showing five fingers. He looks back at the brothers, "five vampires live. She promised that they will never come near us to hurt us. Please guys for my family."

They look conflicted but soon look down defeated. Edgar takes a few steps to me, "Listen here vamptress," I mentally laughed at that, it was good, "This is the only time we help each other, and we leave each other alone." "Deal."

"So who is the head vampire?" Alan asks. I look at him, "Max" They all looked at me like I'm crazy, "No he's not. We did several tests on him last night."

I gave them a look like they were stupid. "Did you invite him in your house Sam?"

"Yeah, Michael did what does that have to do with anything." "When you invite a vampire into your home it renders you powerless."

Sam looks at the Frogs, "Did you know that?" "Of course…everyone knows that." Edgar says. I smack my hand to my forehead. Wow and their supposed to be vampire hunters?

"So what's this master plan of yours vamptress?" Edgar asks.

"Ok we can't do anything until night time so you have all of us." They nod. "The biggest thing in your way is going to be Thorn, his dog. I am the only other person that Thorn likes and trusts. I can get him away, with him there you are not going to be getting anywhere near Max."

"Ok that makes sense, what else?" Alan says.

"While Max is at the video store, ya'll need to find a way in and set up any kind of booby traps or hide weapons or what ever it is ya'll do around his place and hide out. I will have the boys cause a distraction to get his attention and then start the attack." They nod, "Make sure you have more than enough of weapons because Max is strong and will be hard to take down."

"Sounds like a pretty good plan, let's just hope it works." Alan tells me. I give him a smile, "Max usually closes around midnight so be ready before then." I tell them.

Sam steps up, "No, he and my mom have a date tonight at his place. He's cooking her dinner."

"Ok, we will have to watch from the woods from in front of his house for when he leaves to take her home. That will be the chance to take action."

"Sounds good." They all say.

"The boys and I will meet you at your store at nine." They nod and turn to leave.

"And guys," they turn to look at me, "Thank you, I know it's hard but their my family; my mate and my brothers. Their all I have, they actually saved me you know; I was dying before I met them." They had confused looks but gave a small nod. Sam takes a step to me, "And thank you too…" "Maddie" "Thank you Maddie, their all I have as well." It felt great to have an understanding and a plan to help out everyone besides Max, but WHO CARES?

They leave and I try to get every thing together in my head, so I can explain it to the boys. I hope they don't flip out when I tell them we're teaming up with Michael, his brother, and two vampire hunters. Ugh I hope this all goes well.

**A/N: Thoughts? It took me a while, even when I just started the sequel, to figure out how to work this out. We're ya'll expecting Maddie to get them to team up with her and the boys to help each other out? How do you think it will work out? There is only one more chapter and then the epilogue.**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lost Boys I only own Madelyn/Maddie**

**Last Chapter before Epilogue, can't believe it's almost over. ):**

Chapter 12

I couldn't lie back down after talking with the Frog brothers and Sam, and I couldn't go to the main area yet because of the sun. I still had a couple of hours until sunset and until the boys woke up. I was pacing back and forth in mine and Dwayne's room for what felt like forever, I lost track of time. I'm so nervous about how they are all going to react to what I'm going to tell them. What if they get mad and kick me out? What if they don't want to help us tonight so they leave me alone with them to do it? I feel hot tears running down my face. I look over at Dwayne's sleeping form…What if he doesn't want anything else to do with me?

All these emotions were crashing down on me. I felt like I couldn't breathe, I fall on my knees, breathing very rapidly, tears falling uncontrollably. Is it possible for vampires to have panic attacks? _I can't fucking breathe!_

I look around and see Dwayne sitting up in bed looking for me. When he sees me, worry goes all over his face and he races over to me. I can't hear a word he is saying to me, my heart is pounding in my ears. Dwayne starts to shake me a little bit but I don't respond. He disappears…he's already leaving me. I can't do this. I'm going to have to do this on my own. I will protect them no matter what they think or do to me. My breathing becomes even more rapid if possible.

The rest of the boys come in the room and they look really worried. Paul kneels in front of me. I can see his lips moving but I still only hear the pounding in my ears. Paul looks at Dwayne with anger in his eyes. He starts yelling at him and Dwayne yells back. Why are they fighting? Dwayne tries to walk to me but Paul yells what looks like "Stop" and pulls me into his arms, rocking me back and forth and gently rubs the back of my head. Wow, Paul has never been like this before, I actually start to calm down. When my breathing slows down, so does my heart and I can hear again.

"I swear I will kill you myself if you hurt her." Paul hisses at Dwayne.

"I didn't do anything! I woke up and found her like that. I tried to calm her down and talk to her but it was like she couldn't hear me."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"I WOULD NEVER HURT HER!" He yells at Paul. I guess I need to speak up now.

"Boys," it barely comes out in a whisper but they heard me. Paul tightens his arms around me, "Shhh I got you little sister, its ok." Paul whispers in my ear. I let a small smile come to my lips and he kisses the top of my head. I rub one of his arms telling him I'm ok.

Dwayne takes a step closer to me, "Love are you ok?" I look up into his eyes, "Did I do anything?" Paul must have really got to him. I shake my head no at him. "What happen Madds? We have never seen you like that." David tells me with more concern then I've ever heard him have before.

"I think I gave myself a panic attack." They looked shocked when I told them that. They all started asking why and what happened. _Time to let them know of the plan…_I am so not looking forward to this. "I have my plan."

"Ok what is it?" David asks.

I start with telling them about the woman's voice that has been in my dreams, about how she was the one giving me the nightmares about Michael. That she told me to wake up if I was going to save them. I then told them about what happened with the Frog brothers and Michael's brother Sam. I could tell they didn't like the idea of working with them but they didn't seem angry.

"So what made you have a panic attack?" Paul asked with me still in his arms, he wouldn't let me go.

"I kind of psyched myself out with how you all would react to working with Michael, his brother, and two vampire hunters. I thought you would be so mad you would throw me out or make me do this on my own." I took a deep breath looking at Dwayne, "And then when I looked at you sleeping I thought about what if you didn't want me anymore and I complete shut down." Paul loosened his grip on me while Dwayne kneeled in front of me. "I couldn't breathe; my heart was pounding in my ears so loud I couldn't hear you. When you left I guess to get them, I thought you were leaving me and it made it that much more badly for me." I felt a few tears escape and Dwayne wiped them away.

Paul lets me go and Dwayne takes my hands. "Love, I would never leave you. I was so scared that I went to get them. I didn't know what to do, but I would never leave you." He pulls me into a tight hug and I never wanted him to let me go.

"Madds," David calls my name, I look at him to see him kneeling next to me as well, "As much as we might not be happy with this plan to be working with people we despise, it's a good plan. You did a great job." He gives me a smirk. "And no matter how bad it would have been and we didn't like it, we would never kick you out. You are one of us, our sister," he points at Dwayne, "his mate. You're stuck with us sweetheart." That made me feel so much better.

"Thank you David, that is really reassuring. I'm sorry I scared all of you. I honestly didn't know that we could have panic attacks." They all chuckled at me.

"Madds, we pretty much have all the same functions as if we were human, just no sun bathing." I laughed at him. "Good to know I thought I was the most messed up vampire out there." We all laughed.

"So everyone really is ok with this plan?" I ask. They all nod. "Good, I told them we would meet them at their comic book store at nine. What time is it now?"

"About 8:30 so we should head out." David says. They all get up to leave, I grab Paul's arm and pull him into a hug. He just stands there for a second before he wraps his arms around me. "Thank you big brother." I say looking up at him. "For what?" "You really helped me, you're the reason I calmed down. So thank you for that and for being my big brother when you thought Dwayne hurt me, which he would never do." He tightens his arms around me and lets out a small laugh, "Anytime little sister." He kisses the top of my head and walks out.

"You sure you're ok love?" Dwayne asks getting closer to me. "Yes, I'm sorry about all that and for Paul." He shakes his head at me, "No need to apologize and Paul was just trying to protect you. He really loves you." I smile at that. I go into his arms and kiss him with so much love. "Come on you two if you want to do this." Marco says coming back into our room. We pull back smiling at each other and leave.

On the boardwalk, the walk to the comic book store seemed to take forever. I don't know if it's because I'm nervous about tonight or how everyone is going to get along. As if sensing it, Dwayne tightens his arm around my waist. "You're shaking." He whispers in my ear. I didn't realize I was. Paul comes on the other side of me and puts an arm around my shoulders. "It's going to be ok little sister." I smile at him and put an arm around his waist. It felt good to be between the two people I love the most in their arms. Don't get me wrong, I love David and Marco too, but these two I have so much more love for.

When we get to the comic book store, the Frogs and Emerson's were already outside waiting for us. Sam is the first to notice us and points us out. I get out of Paul and Dwayne's arms and take a step forward and so do they.

"Vamptress," Edgar says, I let out a small laugh and I can hear the boys chuckling as well. "Edgar." It was silent for a minute. I look over at Michael, "So you know the plan?" I ask him. "Yes, and I have to say I'm impressed that you actually are willing to help out my family and Star in the process." Michael says to me. I nod, "Those boys behind me mean everything to me, I'm willing to do anything to protect them, and they saved my life after all. So if it means you helping us which also helps you, then so be it." He nods. "Come on I'll introduce you." I motioned for them to follow me.

"Frogs and Sam this is Dwayne, my mate; and my brothers David, Paul, and Marco. Guys these are the Frog brothers Edgar and Alan and Michael's brother Sam." They just nod at each other. "So shall we?" They all nod and we head back to the bikes. The Frogs and Sam are riding bicycles, good luck keeping up with us.

"I'm just throwing this out there and I know it's going to sound dumb but do ya'll wanna double up on bikes so…" before I can finish Edgar interrupts me, "We don't ride with vampires."

"Never mind, I said I was just throwing it out there." I climb on behind Dwayne and he starts up the bike and we all take off towards Max's.

We get to the woods outside his house and we can hear him and Lucy laughing inside. Michael and Sam look sick to their stomachs. We sat there for almost two hours waiting for them to leave. Paul and I were joking around trying to stay quiet. I was sitting in Dwayne's lap with Paul across from me, and Marco and David next to him. The Frog's and Emerson's were a couple feet away from us being quiet.

"Their leaving," Edgar tells us. We get quiet and watch as Max opens up the passenger door to let Lucy in and then gets in the driver seat and leaves. "Ok we probably have a little less then an hour. I'm going to get Thorn and take him to the beach; I know where a cave is I can keep him in until we're done." They all nod at me.

Edgar steps up, "Just so you know, but when one of you bites it, it's never a pretty site. None go out the same way; some yell and scream; some go quietly. Some explode some implode." Me and the boys looked at him like "ok."

Before I walk off I turn to my brothers, "Boys, incase something happens tonight I just want you to know that you all are everything to me, you are the family I never got to really have. I am so thankful you took me in and gave me a new life. I love you all." Paul pulls me into a tight hug, "We love you too little sister, and we would do it again if we had too." I smile up at him and give David and Marco hugs.

I walk over to Dwayne and feel tears in my eyes. "Dwayne, my mate, my love, I would have never been here if it wasn't for you. Because of you, you gave me them," I said pointing to my brothers, "You gave me a family when I was alone, and a new life when I found out I didn't have much longer to live. But the best thing you gave me was your love." A few tears managed to escape. "I was in love with you two years before we even met. I love you so much Dwayne, I could never imagine my old life, this life, or any other life without you in it." He pulls me into him, crashing his lips into mine. This kiss was full of love, passion, and lust.

After a couple minutes he pulls away, "I love you so much Maddie, I couldn't imagine what my life would have been like if I never helped you that night on the boardwalk, that night changed everything for me and I couldn't be happier." I smile at him and give him one last sweet kiss before turning to get Thorn. I looked at the Frog's and Emerson's; Michael had a small smile on his face and the other three look shocked. I heard them whispering to each other about how they didn't know vampires could have so much love and how I was different. I give them a small smile and walk to the gate.

"Thorn," I call out for him and whistle. He runs up to the gate barking but not in a mean aggressive way. I can actually see the happiness in his eyes. I open the gate and he jumps on me knocking me down licking my face. I sit up rubbing his head, I tell him to sit and he does. "I know boy, I really missed you too." He lets out a small bark. I really did miss him. "Now I need you to listen to me boy ok," I look towards the woods and can see the boys faces, they are all so shocked and amused of how we interact with each other.

"I need you to please follow me, I know you have to stay here for Max but please for any love you have for me, come with me." Thorn looks down putting his ears as far back as they would go. He looks back up at me and licks my face and wags his tail. I take that as yes he will follow me. Who says dogs don't understand us? Well Thorn does to me.

I start walking away with Thorn in tow. I didn't need a leash for him, he came willingly. As I walked by the boys, they all had surprised looks that I actually got him to follow me. They probably figured Max will tell him to come after us; Thorn just loves me to much.

We walk the mile to the beach and about fifty feet to the small cave. I walk in with Thorn still following me. I tell him to lie down and he does. "Now Thorn I need you to listen to me and stay here ok. Do not leave the cave until I come back for you." He gives me a lick and a small bark then lays his head on the ground. He really is a great dog.

I get back to the boys and see the Frog brothers and Sam are already gone. "Are they already inside?" "Yeah, they said they have quite a few things to set up." Marco tells me. "How did Thorn do?" Dwayne asks. "Great" I say smiling. "We're surprised he actually followed." "I figured you would be." I give a small laugh.

About ten minutes later Max pulls up and goes to the house, we wait until he's about to shut his door until the boys start revving the bikes. He comes storming out and yelling at us. "Why don't you grow up, you're not kids!" They stopped revving but kept the engines running. Max doesn't move just continues to glare at us. They turn on the headlights flashing them in his eyes. He is getting really irritated now. He yells at us to go home. Before he turns to go back inside, I fly up and land in front of the front door and sneak in while he was still being blinded by the bikes.

I go sit down in the living room and look to see if I see anything the Frog brothers set up. I see a couple wooden stakes under the furniture; you wouldn't notice it unless you were looking for it. I hear the bikes leave; their just going to park and come back. I hear the front door shut and mumbling.

"They really do need to grow up." I say startling Max. "Madelyn, when did you get here?" "I'm sorry I shouldn't have helped myself in, I just needed to come see you. I don't know what to do with them, their just like children." I force a couple of tears out. He comes across the room and sits next to me on the couch, rubbing my back. "That's why I wanted to get Lucy, the boys and you need a mother." "It's not just that Max, me and Dwayne are suppose to be mates and we can't even be romantic anymore without him trying to be childish." I put my face in my hands, "I don't think I can do it anymore. I can't live there and be happy…with any of them."

I look up at Max and he has the look of shock and then a little bit of anger on his face. "Madelyn, those boys are my sons no matter what I said before and you will not leave them…I FORBID IT!" I put my face in my hands again and peek through my fingers to see Edgar with a bucket, probably of some Holy Water. He tells me ten seconds. I nod. "Max you can't tell me what to do anymore." I tell him wiping away my tears. "And why not?" he hisses. That's when I fly on the other side of the room when Edgar tosses the water at him. Max sees him and the water only gets half of his body.

He screams out in pain and turns to look at both me and Edgar. He decides to walk towards me the same time Dwayne comes down the fireplace tackling Max. They start fighting until Max throws him across the room. Alan and Sam come out with water guns and Sam has a bow and arrow. David busts through the front door, Marco comes out of the kitchen, and Paul and Michael come through the windows in the living room.

Max looks surprised, "What's this? Trying to destroy me? Well that is not going to happen, we're family," he turns to looks at Michael and Sam, "Boys don't fight me, join me, just like I'm going to make your mom join me by being my bride, we can be one big happy family, it'll be perfect." "Great the blood sucking Brady Bunch!" Says Edgar. "But I still want your mother boys; I haven't changed my mind about that. I don't care if I have to get ride of all of you!"

Michael is the first one to go after Max just to get thrown out the window he came in through. The Frog brother's and Sam go after him with stakes but he just pushes them out of the way. Paul and Marco go after him taking bites out of him. Max's screams filled the house, he slings Paul off of him and takes Marco throwing him against a wall where an armored knight was, the sword going right through his heart. Painful screams were heard and blood was going everywhere. I scream for Marco. He was gone. I saw red and went after Max with one of the stakes that were under the couch.

"He catches my hand with the stake with one hand and the other around my throat. "Sweet, sweet Madelyn, you could have been the perfect daughter. But no, now you must die." He started to turn my hand to face the stake towards my heart. Fear covers everyone's faces. "Please," I manage to squeak out but he laughs. The tip is starting to puncture my skin and I yell out in pain. Dwayne and Paul get up grabbing each of his arms trying to pull him off but it's doing nothing. _Where the hell did David go!_

Suddenly Max screams in pain and I'm released. We look up and see the same sword that got Marco is now through his heart. He falls to the ground with David behind him. The boys cover me up when Max suddenly explodes. It was so bright and hot. The Frog's put on goggles and enjoy the show. When he's finally out, the Frogs and Emerson's start cheering except for me and the boys.

We walk over to where Marco's body is and I collapse on my knees. I run my hand through his hair as tears run down my face. "Why Marco? Why him?" I cry out. The boys get on their knees next to me and the cheering dies down. "It could've been any of us Madds. I just wish it was me." David whispers. I look up at him shaking my head. "No David, it shouldn't of been any of you, I was trying to protect ya'll and I failed. Marco died because of me. IT'S MY FAULT!" Dwayne pulls me into his arms trying to calm me down. I feel like such a failure.

"Little sister," I look over at Paul and go into his arms, "It's my fault Paul, I'm a failure." "No it's not; don't say that, you couldn't protect all of us. We all knew the risks. Please don't blame yourself. Marco wouldn't want you to." I nod in his chest and look over at David. He hasn't taken his eyes off of him. I go next to him and rub his back. "Paul's right David, Marco wouldn't want us to blame ourselves." "I know, it's just like how you and Paul are is how me and Marco were." I didn't know that. "I'm so sorry David." I pull him into a hug and he surprisingly hugs me back.

After a couple of minutes we get up and see the Frog's and Emerson's watching us with grief in their eyes. "We're sorry about Marco." Michael tells us. "But thank you for helping my family." "And thank you." I whisper. Edgar steps up, "Like promised we will leave you all alone if you do as well." We nod. They start to head out the door when Edgar turns around, "Oh and vamptress…I mean…um Maddie…You're welcome in the comic book store anytime if you don't do anything threatening." I give a small smile. "Thank you Edgar." He turns and leaves.

"What do we do about this mess?" I asked. They all look around, "We burn it." They all said and we did.

"Guys I need to go get Thorn, I'll meet you back home," I tell them while we head to the bikes. They nod, "Do you want me to come with you?" Dwayne asks. I shake my head no, "I need some alone time." He nods and kisses my forehead. "You know I almost lost you tonight." He whispers to me and touches the spot where the stake punctured me. "Almost." I give him a short sweet kiss and start to head to the beach. "Sunrise is in 3 hours Madds, don't take to long." David tells me.

When I get to Thorn he is still in the exact same place I left him in. "Come here boy," I call him while patting my legs. I sit down and he lies across my lap. It's like he can sense what happened. "I'm sorry you no longer have Max boy, but we had to do it." He looks up at me with sadness in his eyes. "But we also lost Marco, so I guess you can say we're even." I sniffle and he lets out a small growl. "Don't growl at me, it's my fault I didn't protect him." He growls again. "Ok, ok it's not my fault. I still feel like it is though." He sits up and licks my face and I hug him.

"Do you want to come home with me boy?" He stands up barking and wagging his tail. I laugh and lead him out to the cave and walk home.

**A/N: The last chapter ): Epilogue next. I'm not going to be doing a sequel. I thought about it but decided not to. Thank you though to everyone who enjoyed this. I will make my thanks to everyone in the Epilogue. Please remember to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lost Boys I only own Madelyn/Maddie**

**I'm sorry it's taken me a little bit longer to update than usual. My dog Titan is going through is puppy chewing stage and ate my computer cord. And before I can post this my computer died. Now I have a new cord. YAY! (:**

**I want to go ahead and give a huge thanks to all my fans and to those who gave me their reviews. They really do help motivate me in writing. **

**Thank you:**

**Anna45656**

**Emzy2k11**

**SkittleMachine**

**Kittykat6625**

**I'm sorry if I left anyone out, but you all ROCK! **

**Now back to the finale of the story. **

Epilogue

"Oh little sister, come out come out where ever you are!" I tried to stifle my laugh. I was hiding from Paul because I painted his stereo pink and purple. His face was priceless and caused Dwayne and David to laugh uncontrollably.

I was hiding in a room that was never used by us; I was hiding under the bed. The door opens and I can see Paul's boots. "I know you're in here." I can hear the slight anger in his voice still. It is getting so hard for me not to laugh. He walks around the side of the bed where my feet are. _Please don't let him see me. _Right when I think that I'm getting pulled out by my feet.

He turned me to face him and I couldn't control it anymore and started laughing. "Hahaha you think you're so funny don't you?" "EXTREMELY!" he lets out a small growl, "That's what you get big brother for stealing all my charcoal." I say trying to escape out of his arms. "You know you can't stay mad at me forever." He looks at me and I bat my eyes at him, sticking my lip out, pouting like he usually does to me. He gives me a small smile and laughs. I kiss the tip of his nose and manage to escape, taking off out of the tunnel as fast as I can, still laughing.

I jump onto Dwayne's lap and give him a small kiss on the lips. "Did he find you?" I nod my head yes. "He can't stay made at me very long." "That he can't." We all let out small laughs as Paul joins us.

David stands up telling us it's time to go. I give Thorn a rub on the head telling him we'll be back later before going outside. He gave me a small bark and lick on the hand. He loves me more than ever but still didn't like the boys. I guess old habits die hard but I find it entertaining.

I climb behind Dwayne on our bike as we head to the boardwalk. I was offered to have Marco's bike as my own but I couldn't do it; besides I rather ride with Dwayne.

It's been three months sense we lost Marco in the process of destroying Max. Not a day goes by that I don't think of him and wish he was still with us. I can tell the boys still miss him when they look at his bike or the pigeons in the cave. We even have his jacket hanging up; David made sure he grabbed it before we burnt Max's house down. It was Marco's favorite thing, we couldn't leave it behind.

Life has been really peaceful and besides not having Marco around, we were all really happy.

When we get on the boardwalk the first thing we see is Michael and Star climbing on his bike. We still see them time to time. Never saying anything to each other but give the occasional nod to each other. You can tell that they are really happy together, especially Star now that she doesn't have to worry about being a vampire.

Dwayne throws an arm around my shoulders and I put one around his waist as we walk through the crowd. I laugh at the girls who give me dirty looks and the looks of lust they give David and Paul. They continue to walk not paying any attention to them.

As we walk by the comic book store I stop and see the Frogs, Sam and Laddie inside. Sam kind of took Laddie under his wing like a big brother, it was cute. They all look over at us and nod with Laddie giving me a wave. I give them a smile and wave back at Laddie. I still go in there every once in awhile but no words are ever exchanged except for me saying their names or them doing the same; either calling me by name or vamptress when no one was around to hear. I still laugh every time they call me that.

We continue walking when we come across the video store that is now owned and ran by Lucy. Michael wrote a fake letter to her from Max saying that he had to leave town suddenly leaving her the store. She was upset at first because she really liked Max but got over it a few weeks later.

Suddenly something hit me and I stopped and the boys looked at me. "You ok love?" Dwayne asks. "Yeah, I just realized I need to make a stop somewhere. I'll meet you back at the bikes later." They all give me a nod and Dwayne kisses my cheek.

I turn around and leave the boardwalk. I can't believe I forgot what today was. I continue until I get to the familiar iron gates of the cemetery, opening them I make my way over to my mom's and Zach's graves. I kneel in front of them, wiping the fallen leaves off of their headstones. Today was the day I lost both of them those years ago.

"Hi mom, hi Zach, I'm so sorry I haven't visited in a while." I haven't came sense I've joined the boys. I really felt bad about it. "I hope you know that I haven't forgotten about you. I could never do that." I start to tell them about my brothers and wish how Zach could meet them. Even though he never really got to live, I imagined him being a lot like Paul. I don't know if it's because of the closeness I have with him but it's just a feeling. I look at my mom's grave and tell her about Dwayne and our love for each other. I knew she would just love him. She would really love all of them but I knew she would love to know that someone has stolen my heart.

I feel the tears building up in my eyes. "I really miss you mom, sometimes I feel like you are still around watching me, especially when they saved me." The tears start to trail down my face. I go to wipe them but I feel someone else do it but I don't see anyone, but I can feel their presence.

"_Shh, it's ok to cry." _It was _her_ voice, the one from my dreams, she's here with me right now; but who is she. _"It's ok my sweet little farfalla."_ My heart stops and more tears stream down my face. Only one person called me _farfalla_ and that was my mom. It means butterfly in Italian.

"M..m..mom?" I stuttered out. I feel her fingers wiping more of my tears away.

"_Yes my sweet little farfalla."_

"It was you? The one in my dreams?"

"_It was me, I had to protect you. I'm sorry I didn't do anything when you were still with your father but you had to find a way to escape that on your own. You were never in any real danger with him until…" _I cut her off. "Any real danger?" I half yell, "What about when he threw a brick at my head knocking down the stairs putting me unconscious for three days!"

"_Farfalla, calm down please. That had to happen for you to have the life you were meant to have."_

"Wait…you knew I would end up like I did now?"

"_Yes, I watched you every night on the boardwalk when you drew them. I saw the love in your eyes every time you looked at Dwayne. When I saw you get that first sharp pain I instantly knew what was wrong. I already knew what they were so I made that night happen with you and Dwayne. You two were meant to be together. I was so happy they took you in giving you the life you were always meant to have. All these things happened for a reason my sweet little farfalla." _

I started thinking about everything. I use to always believe that everything always happens for a reason and now I truly do.

"_I knew what was going to happen when David took Star in, that's why I sent you those nightmares and I'm sorry they scared you but I had to warn you."_

"I now understand that and thank you so much for doing that. Those boys mean everything to me."

"_I know they do, that's why I did what I did. And do not worry about Marco; he is happy I can tell you that. No he is not here with me but in a place for those like you who have died."_

Her mentioning Marco sent another tear down my cheek. "That's good to know, thank you."

"_I must go now my sweet little farfalla; I love you and know I am always looking after you." _I can feel what feels like a kiss on my forehead and before I can say anything I can feel that she is gone. I look back at her grave, "I love you too mom."

When I get back to the bikes I feel so much at ease and peace. "What are you so happy about little sister?" Paul asks causing Dwayne and David to look at me. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

David than says, "Madds, we're apart of a world where things that wouldn't usually happen, happen. Try us." I smiled more at that. He was right. "Ok, I'll tell you back at home. They nod and I climb behind Dwayne.

Back at home I sit in my usual spot on the couch leaning against Dwayne. Thorn gets on my other side with his head in my lap. I smile at him and rub his head.

"So what happened? Where did you go?" Dwayne asks. I tell them about visiting my mom and baby brothers grave. How I told my mom about them and then how she actually visited me and it was her who gave me the dreams; everything, even how Dwayne and I met that night. They were in shock but I could tell they believed me.

Now here comes a harder part for them. I told them about what she told me about Marco. Their faces went blank with no expression. It seemed like forever went by until they all got smirks across their faces. David looked like he was most at peace with that information. I think now we can finally go on knowing Marco really is ok even though he is not here with us.

I look over at David and Paul who are now joking around, I couldn't ask for anyone better for brothers. I then look up at Dwayne who is also looking at me. He leans down giving me a sweet passionate kiss. I love his kisses but I love him more. I pull away running my fingers through his hair. I could never imagine giving my heart to anyone else besides him. "I love you Dwayne." He gives me smile, "I love you most Maddie."

I have a feeling that we are truly going to be ok and happy for a very long time.

~_The End~_

**I can't believe it's actually over. I actually find it hard that it is. Like I said before I will not be doing a sequel. I rethought about it but thought this ended in a good place. Thank you all again for all your great reviews. So for the last time, please review.**


End file.
